


Przerwa w życiorysie

by Ciri666



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A really nice murder, But maybe I should be, Comeback, Emotional, Humor, I'M NOT DEAD, M/M, Mystery, Post-Reichenbach, Psychological Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciri666/pseuds/Ciri666
Summary: Idę do pracy. Na pasach o mało co nie potrąca mnie zapierdzielająca gdzieś taksówka. Przez moment rozważam, czy nie nasłać na kierowcę Lestrade'a, jednak to oznaczałoby kontakt z poprzednim życiem, z dawnymi sprawami. A przecież powiedziałem, że na razie nie istnieje dla mnie ktoś taki jak Sherlock Holmes. Kto to w ogóle jest? Może jakaś postać fikcyjna? Na przykład jakieś książki? Ostatnio czytałem Conan Doyle' a, facet miał całkiem niezły styl, jak na ten swój XIX wiek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć Misiaczki ♥ Po dość długiej przerwie wracam do was i przynoszę coś... miejmy nadzieję zaskakującego.  
> Kolejny tekst mojego autorstwa, napisany w nawale wolnego czasu przed maturą :')  
> Nie przedłużając już zapraszam do lektury...

_Sherlock Holmes był wspaniałym człowiekiem._  
  
Guzik prawda.  
  
_Zapamiętamy jak wiele zrobił dla świata i jak_ _wiernie_ _chronił swoich przyjaciół._  
  
Jasne, jeszcze czego.

_Jego męstwo i odwaga w staniu na straży prawa znaczyły dla nas naprawdę bardzo dużo._

Jak myślicie, czy jak wyjdę to będzie przegięcie? Albo jak każę mu się zamknąć, to nikt nie będzie miał mi tego za złe, prawda?

Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia, co tu właściwie robię. Chyba podali mi za dużo leków. Pani Hudson zalewa się łzami, nawet Lestrade i Anderson podejrzanie milczą. Tyle ludzi stoi pogrążonych w zadumie nad tym obrzydliwie czarnym nagrobkiem. O czym myślą? Żałują? Wspominają?

_Żegnaj John._

To dziwne... Chyba zapomniałem jak się oddycha...

***

Po pogrzebie powinno już iść z górki, prawda? Zobaczyłem jak zakopują go w ziemi i zdałem sobie sprawę, że właściwie to już nic nie mogę zrobić. Nie jestem w stanie mu pomóc. Nie skoczę więcej na plecy mordercy, przystawiając mu pistolet do skroni. Nie oddam strzału. On tak czy inaczej spadnie.

Zawsze będzie spadał.

To tak bardzo boli. Nawet pomyślne jego imienia jest dla mnie torturą. Mam zrozumieć, że już więcej nie będzie mi ono potrzebne, bo jedne co mi się z nim kojarzy to śmierć i ból?  
  
Jednak chcę wołać jego imię. Krzyczeć do Boga, żeby mi go oddał, ponieważ nie mam pojęcia jak się żyje, kiedy nie ma go obok.  
  
Czym mam zająć sobie czas? Znowu zacząć operować, czy może zgłosić się do Lestrade'a? Jak mam wypełnić tę pochłaniającą mnie pustkę? Zastanawiam się dlaczego mi to zrobił, dlaczego zrobił to sobie. Był ostatnią osobą, którą podejrzewałbym o jakąkolwiek słabość. A już na pewno nie o samobójstwo.

Przymykam oczy stając naprzeciw drzwi do jego pokoju. Jakaś niewidzialna siła pcha mnie do przodu, jakby błagając, żebym wreszcie wszedł do środka. Nie było mnie tam od kiedy to się stało. Zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem nie powinienem poczekać z tym jeszcze kilku dni.  
Tak na pewno byłoby lepiej, ale nie mogę pozbyć się irracjonalnego przeświadczenia, że on tam cały czas siedzi i przeprowadza na mnie jakiś swój głupi eksperyment.

Z drugiej strony lepiej, żeby go tam _nie_ było. Inaczej własnoręcznie wysłałabym go na tamten świat.

Popycham drzwi.

***

Jeśli miałbym zrobić listę rzeczy, które zdecydowanie nie były najmądrzejszymi w moimi życiu, to to zdarzenie na pewno byłoby w pierwszej dziesiątce. Wchodzę do pokoju i od razu uderza mnie jego zapach. Wszystko jest tak jak to zostawił, rozrzucone papiery ze sprawą porwanych dzieci, gdzieniegdzie wala się paskudna gęba Moriatry'ego. Czuję buzująca we mnie wściekłość. Nabieram głęboko powietrza wciągając w płuca najwspanialszą woń na świecie.

Kręci mi się od tego w głowie, nie potrafię nawet sam ustać na nogach. Nie wiem, w którym momencie przewracam się na łóżko. Nigdy wcześniej na nim nie leżałam, dopiero teraz czuję jak bardzo jest miękkie. Sherlock zawsze dostawał tylko to co najlepsze, dlatego nie mam bladego pojęcia, czemu trzymał się akurat mnie. Kaleki, byłego żołnierza i za razem jakiegoś pożal się Boże chirurga, którego specjalnością było wpychanie jelit z powrotem do jamy brzusznej.

Chcę już stąd wyjść, zaczynam się dusić czując jego obecność, a za razem będąc świadomym, że tak naprawdę już od dawna go tu nie ma. Próbuje się podnieść, a wtedy moja ręką natrafia na jakiś materiał. Powinienem to zignorować, odwrócić się i wyjść, ale oczywiści zignoruję cudowny instynkt.

Opuszczam wzrok na dół.

Szalik.

Niebieski szalik, pokryty śladami krwi. Jego krwi.

Czuję jak śniadanie podchodzi mi do gardła, mam wrażenie jakby jakiś tonowy ciężar siedział mi na piersi. Przyciskam twarz do niebieskiego materiału i modlę się, żeby nie rozpadł od nasiąkania moimi łzami. Wydaję mi się, że jak tylko stąd wyjdę, ten szalik będzie można spokojnie wyżymać. Zwijam się w kłębek na jego łóżku i staram się uspokoić spazmatyczny płacz. Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?

Zostałbyś, gdybyś wiedział, że się rozpadnę?

***

Budzę się rano - moje życie nie ma sensu. Idę spać wieczorem - i nadal nie wiem po co mam wstać następnego dnia. Dlaczego trzymam ten cholerny pistolet schowany w szufladzie, zamiast w końcu zrobić z niego użytek? Strzał w głowę to w 97% przypadków zgon na miejscu, jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie to raczej nie znajdę się w tych „szczęśliwych” trzech. Więc co mnie powstrzymuje? Jego już nie ma. Nie będę mógł już nigdy więcej pobiec za nim ciemną ulicą, albo wspinać się na kamienice, nie wspominając już o włamywaniu się do bazy wojskowej, żeby rozwiązać jakąś kretyńską sprawę. Bez niego wszystko jest takie puste i monotonne, a ja mam wrażenie jakbym wpadł w trans, z którego nigdy nie będę w stanie się wybudzić.

Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego nie mogę się z tym pogodzić. Byłem na wojnie, moi przyjaciele umierali dzień w dzień - wylatywali w powietrze albo gubili wnętrzności. Przywykłem do śmierci. Była dla mnie jak oddychanie, zwyczajny element, na który nie mam wpływu. Dlaczego z nim akurat musi być inaczej?

Opadam na łóżko. Kulę się na nim jak małe dziecko. On też tak czasem robił wtedy, kiedy się dąsał, albo czuł, że pożera go nuda. Chciał się odgrodzić od całego świata i teraz w pewnym sensie go rozumiem. Nie sposób żyć kiedy wszyscy uważają cię za świra.

Próbuję stłumić histeryczny śmiech, wyrywający mi się z piersi. Zastanawiam się czy też mogę zacząć się nazywać _wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą_. On na pewno by się obraził i stwierdził, że jeszcze mi daleko do jego poziomu. Zacząłby krążyć po pokoju i wyrzucać rozmaite dedukcje na mój temat, a ja z uśmiechem na twarzy mówiłbym, że jest wspaniały.

Wiem, ja to wszystko wiem.

Dlatego tak niewyobrażalnie za nim tęsknię.

***

Minął rok.

Rok bez niego, bez tych irytujących eksperymentów, bez biegania po Londynie, bez zarwanych nocy.

A ja nadal czuję się jak wrak. Nie wiem nawet, czy przypadkiem nie zacząłem jakoś podświadomie dążyć do autodestrukcji. Mało śpię, nie jem, rzadko wychodzę z domu, zacząłem nawet palić cholerne papierosy! Ile czasu minie, zanim zacznę nosić długi płaszcz i codziennie wciskać się w garnitur?

Wyprowadzam się dzisiaj z Baker Street. Znalazłem jakieś zapyziałe mieszkanie, które nie będzie mi o nim przypominać. Wrócę do pracy i zacznę się regularnie golić. Może znowu zacznę chodzić na randki?

Panie i panowie John Watson zaczyna nowe życie.

***

Dwa lata.

Zajebiście nudna praca, mam ochotę podłożyć bombę w tej pożałowania godnej przychodni. Jedyne co mnie powstrzymuje to to, że byłbym jednym z pierwszych na liście do zszywania rannych.

To co się teraz ze mną dzieje nawet nie jest życiem, tylko nudną egzystencją. U połowy moich pacjentów mógłbym spokojnie zdiagnozować **_dēbilis,_** **ale** **sądzę, że** **wyleci** **ałbym za to z roboty** **na zbity pysk.**

Co za porażka...

Dlaczego już cię nie ma?

***

W końcu po moim dwunasto... pardon trzynastogodzinnym dyżurze mogę wreszcie wrócić swojego cudownego mieszkania. Przez ostatnią ekstra godzinę kłóciłem się z jakąś babcią, próbując jej jak najdelikatniej wytłumaczyć, że nie ma białaczki szpikowej i przy okazji zbytnio nie okazywać tego, że uważam ją za skończoną idiotkę. Koniec końców i tak stwierdziła, że ona tego tak nie zostawi i wyszła z mojego gabinetu trzaskając drzwiami. Naszła mnie chęć rzucenia tej roboty. Po raz ósmy tego dnia.

Jest już prawie ciemno – znaczy, tak ciemno jak tylko może być w wiecznie oświetlonym Londynie – kiedy opuszczam przychodnię. Wychodzę na ulicę i włóczę nogami w stronę metra. Nie stać mnie na taksówkę, w południe wydałem wszystkie drobne na kebaba. Patrzę zamglonym wzrokiem przed siebie, starając się nikogo nie potrącić. W pewnym momencie dostrzegam coś co sprawia, że serce przestaje mi bić.  
Druga strona ulicy.

Wysoki mężczyzna.

Ciemny płacz.

Rozczochrane włosy.

Sher...

\- Sherlock! - wydzieram się zanim zdążyłem to przemyśleć. Ludzie patrzą się na mnie jak na pijaka. Mogliby się chociaż chwilę zastanowić, który szanujący się człowiek jest wstawiony, jak ledwo się ściemnia?

Zaczynam biec za nim. Oczywiście _widziałem_ Sherlocka już miliony razy. Ostatnio o mało co nie dostałem ASBO* i cudem uniknąłem procesu za najście przez to, że praktycznie ciągle na niego wpadam. Londyn jest jak widać pełen różnych Sherlocków Holmesów.

Chcę przebiec na drugą stronę ulicy, ale nie za bardzo uśmiecha mi się skończenie pod taksówką, dlatego pilnuje go będąc wciąż po tej stronie. Jest identyczny. Te włosy, płaszcz... Ma nawet szalik!

W końcu udaje mi się tam przedostać, widzę jego zarys majaczący mi gdzieś w oddali. Przepycham się przez przechodniów i staram się ignorować posyłane w moja stronę wyzwiska. Do przodu, to przecież on, to musi być on!

Zatrzymuje się.

Rozpłynął się w tłumie, tak samo jak rozpłynęły się moje najskrytsze pragnienia.

Stoję zrozpaczony i staram się pozbierać myśli, dobra kogo ja oszukuje - pozbierać SIĘ. Za każdym cholernym razem boli tak samo, mam przed oczami to jak spada

Zawsze będzie spadał.

Wracam do domu i próbuje się jakoś uspokoić. Potrzebuje dowodu na to, że faktycznie go już nie ma. Zaglądam do szafy. Muszę się wspiąć na palce, żeby dostać do cholernej najwyższej półki. Dlaczego muszę być taki diabelnie niski?! Nawet mebel są dla mnie za wysokie. Powinien istnieć jakiś _extra size_ specjalnie dla Johna.

Zdeterminowany próbuje po omacku znaleźć szalik Sherlocka, nadal zakrwawiony i mający w sobie cień jego zapachu. Nie mógłbym się pozbyć ostatniej rzeczy, która była z nim związana, mimo, że udało mi się chyba wypłakać w niego połowę zapasów wody, jaką miałem w organizmie.

Nie ma. Świetnie.

Idę do kuchni po krzesło i czuje jak trafia mnie jasny szlag.

Zaczynam jeszcze raz sondować półkę.

Nadal nie mogę go znaleźć. Klnę na cały głos, doskonale pamiętając ostatni raz kiedy go tam odkładałem. Czy cały cholerny świat uwziął się na mnie w tym jednym momencie? Jeśli tak to powinien czekać tylko aż ktoś mnie odstrzeli, w krześle złamie się noga, albo bomba atomowa spadnie na mój dom. W sumie nie zdziwiłbym się jakby...

\- Tego szukasz?

Sztywnieje. Słyszę _ten_ głos. Pierwszy raz od dwóch lat go na prawdę słyszę, a nie tylko wyobrażam sobie. Jest taki jak zawsze, może tylko z nutką uśmiechu i kpiny. Chwila... przecież on zawsze kpi, już prawie o tym zapomniałem.

Powoli się odwracam. Staram się zignorować zdrowy rozsądek, które wręcz zdziera sobie gardło wykrzykując, że mam paranoję i nie powinienem rozmawiać ze złudzeniem.

Widzę go. Stoi nonszalancko opierając jedną rękę na biodrze, a w drugiej trzyma mój szalik. _Swój_ szalik. Ma rozpięty płaszcz i widzę wystającą spod niego bordową koszule.

\- John.

Zamykam oczy i biorę kilka głębokich oddechów. Jest tak łagodny, tak bardzo prawdziwy.

\- John jestem ci winien...

Nic mi nie jesteś winien, wiesz? Nie potrafisz cofnąć czasu. Spadłeś. Zawsze będziesz spadać. Nie mam prawa cię prosić, żebyś wrócił.

Czuję jak cały mój świat wiruje, mam wrażenie jakby sam spadał, coraz niżej i niżej...

________________________________  
* ASBO (anti-social behaviour order ) – W Wielkiej Brytanii funkcjonuje to podobnie jak w Polsce "zakaz zbliżania" z tym, że dotyczy to bardziej miejsc niż ludzi.


	2. Chapter 2

Czuję się jak na porządnym kacu. Jest tylko jeden mały problem. Nic wczoraj nie piłem.  
Otwieram oczy. I myślę, że powinienem je natychmiast ponownie zamknąć. W nogach łóżka siedzi skulony Sherlock i uważnie obserwuje każdy mój ruch. Zawsze tak robił?

\- Obudziłeś się - mówi spokojnie.

Wywracam oczami. 

\- Mistrz dedukcji powrócił - odpowiadam lekko, ale zaraz reflektuje się. - Nie powinienem z tobą rozmawiać. Przecież nawet cię tu nie ma...

Przez moment widzę w jego oczach coś na kształt bólu, a potem wbijam wzrok w sufit. Nie zniosę patrzenia mu w twarz, nie dam rady rozdrapać ledwo zasklepionej rany.

\- John, spójrz na mnie - jego głos jest wyjątkowo delikatny, nie potrafię mu się oprzeć. Uśmiecha się do mnie, wydaje się taki szczęśliwy. - Ja na prawdę tu jestem, John. Przypatrz mi się. Musisz zobaczyć jakieś różnice...

Jakie znowu różnice? Czy on myśli, że przez te dwa lata rozwiązywałem sudoku, żeby pobudzić swojej szare komórki, zanim zacznę rozmawiać ze złudzeniem?

Patrzę na niego. 

Pierwsze co mi się rzuca w oczy to zmęczenie na jego twarzy. Mój Sherlock nigdy nie był zmęczony, znudzony o tak, ale nie zmęczony. Wpatruje się w niego jak w święty obrazek, a potem zauważam _to_.

Brzydką bliznę ciągnącą się od jego żuchwy do końca kwadratowego podbródka.

Mam wrażenie, że oczy mi zaraz wyskoczą z orbit. Nigdy nie był ranny w tym miejscu, w ogóle rzadko kiedy działo mu się coś poważnego. Kiedyś zastanawiałem się, czy da się go zabić lub chociaż poważnie uszkodzić bez jego woli.

To znaczy, że...

\- Ty. Skończony. Dupku. - Cedzę przez zęby starając się na tyle opanować, żeby nie przywalić mu w ten arystokratyczny ryj.

On żył? Cały pierdolony czas, kiedy ja widziałem przed sobą tylko lufę mojego SIG’a? Ciągle żył... 

Zabiję go.

Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Wyświadczę światu przysługę, a potem wmówię sobie, że to było tylko złudzenie. Przecież mój najlepszy przyjaciel nigdy by mnie nie potraktował jak cholernego śmiecia!

\- John, proszę... Pozwól mi wyjaśnić... - prawie błaga, słyszę jego ton, ale jestem zbyt wściekły, żeby zwrócić na to większą uwagę. Myślę, że nie obeszło by mnie nawet gdyby klęknął. Miotam się po pokoju i mam ochotę coś rozwalić. Coś, a nie kogoś dla odmiany. Nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, nie teraz.

\- Wyjdź, Sherlock – mówię w końcu. Wolę kazać mu odejść, zanim zrobię coś czego będę potem żałować. Jego głos sprawia mi wręcz fizyczny ból, a sama obecność jest dla mnie rozdzierająca.

Posyłam mu moje _groźne_ spojrzenie, które wyćwiczyłem sobie podczas mieszkania z nim. Jego twarz przybiera taki wyraz, jakbym go faktycznie uderzył, ale już nic nie mówi.

Odwraca się i cicho wychodzi.

Nie wiem jak długo płaczę.

***

Kolejny wspaniały dzień! Ptaszki drą mordy, przepraszam - śpiewają, słoneczko napierdala, a mój przyjaciel powraca z martwych. Czyż to nie cudownie? Pomijając fakt, że za chwilę mnie coś rozkurwi to jest całkiem nieźle. Oczywiście nie irytuje mnie sam fakt, że żyje. Gdybym już musiał przyznać to powiedziałbym, że się z tego cieszę, ale to tylko jakby przedstawiono mi pukawkę do skroni.

Oficjalnie jestem wściekły. Zrobił ze mnie debila i oczekuje, że wróci i wszystko będzie jak dawniej, a ja w cudowny sposób zapomnę o dwóch latach ciągłego bólu. Nie, Sherlock nie będzie tak pięknie. Kiedyś ci wybaczę, to pewne, ale na chwilę obecną nie chcę cię znać.

Oczywiście, że muszę zastać cię w swoim mieszkaniu codziennie, po powrocie z pracy. Zastanawiam się czy masz chociaż gdzie spać. Chętnie zaproponowałbym ci nocleg, ale nie mam pewności, że w nocy nie uduszę cię poduszką.

_Proszę cię, nie stój tak przede mną i nie rób tych swoich min. Odejdź. I zamknij za sobą drzwi. Daj mi czas. Nie chcę mówić, nawet nie wiem, jak ci coś takiego powiedzieć. Za dobrze cię znam, wiem, że każde słow_ _o_ _cię zrani, ale ja nie potrafię inaczej, wiesz? Więc czytaj, dedukuj i o nic nie pytaj. Daj mi znowu żyć, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby nigdy cię nie było, bo zniszczyłeś cały sens mojego istnienia. Pozwól mi na nowo zatopić się w rutynie, w drobnych pracach w przychodni. Nie dam rady teraz żyć z tobą..._

Oczywiście, że zrozumiał, odczytał każde słowo. Pieprzony geniusz. Skinął głową i wyszedł cicho zamykając drzwi.

Znowu zostałem sam.

Nie wiem, czy powinienem się przez to cieszyć czy płakać.

***

Idę do pracy. Na pasach o mało co nie potrąca mnie zapierdzielająca gdzieś taksówka. Przez moment rozważam, czy nie nasłać na kierowcę Lestrade'a, jednak to oznaczałoby kontakt z poprzednim życiem, z dawnymi sprawami. A przecież powiedziałem, że na razie nie istnieje dla mnie ktoś taki jak Sherlock Holmes. Kto to w ogóle jest? Może jakaś postać fikcyjna? Na przykład z jakieś książki?Ostatnio czytałem Conan Doyle' a, facet miał całkiem niezły styl, jak na ten swój XIX wiek.

W przychodni jest oczywiście tyle ludzi, że nie ma nawet gdzie stanąć i jak zawsze słyszę skargi na moją punktualność. Spóźniałem się tylko kiedy _ktoś_ wyciągał mnie z łóżka w środku nocy i kazał biegać za sobą po mieście. Wtedy wracałem do domu o czwartej i nie było bata, żebym zdążył na czas.

Ale teraz jest inaczej. Mogę z uśmiechem na ustach cały dzień wypisywać recepty na syropek przeciw kaszlowi albo tabletki od bólu gardła. I to jest takie... Zajebiście nudne. Chyba, że mamy tu armagedon, jak dzisiaj. Pan doktor do wszystkiego! Zapraszam jeszcze kogoś z zapaleniem otrzewnej, jest trochę miejsca w składziku na chemikalia, można zrobić salę operacyjna, przynajmniej będzie sterylnie.

Chyba po raz trzeci dzisiejszego dnia wyciszam już telefon, kto u diabła się dobija jak ja czasu nie mam? Ten _ktoś_ nigdy nie dzwonił i jestem na sto procent pewien, że nie zacząłby tego robić teraz. Przez zasypywanie mnie wiadomościami zawsze zawsze osiągnął swój cel. 

Piąty raz. 

Mam ochotę rzucić tym pieprzonym telefonem o ścianę. Patrzę na wyświetlacz. Lestrade. Co jest?

Marszczę brwi i w końcu odbieram. 

\- Watson.

\- John? Słuchaj... Mieliśmy strzelaninę niedaleko Lincoln's Inn Fields - mówi, a ja mam ochotę się rozłączyć, żeby nie słyszeć ilu ludzi padło i za ile mam przyjechać. Milczę, chcąc postawić w tym miejscu nieme " _i co dalej_ ". Słyszę jak Lestrade nabiera powietrze.

\- Sherlock oberwał.

Chyba właśnie zamroził mi się mózg.

Słyszę jak krew huczy mi w uszach. 

Błagam... Nie...

\- Żyje, ale nie wiem nic więcej. Jest w Bart's gdybyś odebrał wcześniej...

Rzucam słuchawką i wybiegam z przychodni. Słyszę za sobą jakieś _John wracaj_ , ale mam to gdzieś. Co mi teraz zrobią? Zwolnią? Jak ja bym przeżył taką stratę?

Łapie taksówkę. Wykrzykuje kierowcy gdzie ma mnie zawieźć i w jakim tempie przy czym mam nadzieje, że zrozumiał co znaczy _nakurwiaj w ten pedał aż wzrośnie do gleby_.

Serce wali mi chyba z 500 razy na minutę. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio tak bardzo się bałem. Chyba w Afganistanie, ale wtedy raczej troszczyłem się o swoje życie. 

Sherlock...

Jakim cholernym cudem ty przeżyłeś te dwa lata, a padasz kilka tygodni po powrocie?! Mam cholerne wyrzuty sumienia. Poza tym Mycroft mnie zabije. Świetnie. Co mnie w ogóle podkusiło, żeby cię wyrzucać z domu? To miała być nauczka? O tak, bo dla niego te dwa lata to na pewno były winem i miodem płynące, a wrócił tylko dlatego, żeby na nowo zatruć mi życie, bo sprawiało mu to fantastyczną zabawę.

Jak mogłem być taki głupi?!

Wpadam do Bart's jak torpeda. Krzyczę pielęgniarce w twarz nazwisko Sherlocka. Kobieta strzela zawodowego karpika - idę o zakład, że ćwiczyła to przed lustrem - po czym mówi mi, iż pacjent jest od pół godziny operowany.

Klnę w myślach i włóczę nogami w stronę bloku. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego tak nagle korytarze zrobiły się rozmazane, a jakąś babcia podała mi chusteczkę. Nie chcę, nie mam kataru. 

Po prostu czuję, że znowu rozpadam się na kawałki.

***

Godzina i dwanaście minut.

Zastanawiam się ile jeszcze dam radę tutaj usiedzieć zanim tam wparuje i każe im wszystkim sprężyć dupy i natychmiast go poskładać. Lestrade nie raczył nawet zadzwonić i zapytać co z nim. Zresztą i tak bym nie odebrał, ale chodzi o sam _fakt_. W końcu to stało się na jego warcie, to on go nie dopilnował.

O czym ja mówię, przecież sam nie jestem lepszy... Co ja w ogóle chciałem osiągnąć? Uświadomić sobie, że bez niego jest lepiej? Co za bzdura... Tęskniłem za tym wariatem jak oszalały. Nawet po dwóch latach nadal pragnąłem, żeby wrócił, a kiedy wreszcie dostałem swój cud, zwyczajnie go wyrzuciłem za drzwi.

Sherlock...

Będę cię błagać o wybaczenie, będę się o ciebie troszczyć, pilnować żebyś jadł i spał, tylko wyjdź z tego. Nie mogę cię znowu stracić, tym razem tego nie wytrzymam.

***

Trzy godziny i trzy minuty.

Drzwi się otwierają, nigdzie nie widać Sherlocka, za to z sali wytacza się niski, grubiutki lekarz. Jak _to coś_ go operowało, to ja chyba pozwę ten szpital. Podchodzę do niego i czuję, że nogi mam jak z waty.

\- Pan Holmes? - pyta. Nie mam nerwów ani siły, żeby mu się tłumaczyć, więc po prostu bezmyślnie przytakuje. - Jego stan jest ciężki. Kula przebiła płuco, powodując rozległy krwotok. Ponadto, na chwilę obecną nie jesteśmy w stu procentach pewni, czy udało nam się usunąć wszystkie odłamki z jego ciała. Póki co zrobiliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocny. Teraz trzeba czekać, pierwsza doba będzie decydująca. – Kończy formułkę powoli wypuszczając z płuc powietrze. – Jest silny, proszę być dobrej myśli – puszcza mi oczko i oddala się.

Nawet nie wiem, w którym momencie osunąłem się na krzesło. Nie mogę oddychać, mam wrażenie, jakby ten pasztetowaty doktorek siedział mi na klatce piersiowej. Idę o zakład, że jestem blady jak ściana. Może jak zemdleje to...

Drzwi się otwierają.

Sherlock. 

Jeśli umrzesz, umrę razem z tobą.

***

Nie pozwalają mi do niego wejść, mogę tylko patrzeć przez szybkę. Jakbym nie był wystarczająco dobry, żeby być przy nim. Nigdy nie byłem taki jaki powinienem być. Niegodny by wiedzieć, że przeżył, nieodpowiedni by być przy nim, gdy waży się jego życie. Tak bardzo brakuje mi jego głosu.

Po raz kolejny nie wiem, co mam robić. Stoję i patrzę się na jego wychudzone ciało zasłonięte plątaniną rurek i kabli. Nie rozumiem jak to do cholery możliwe, przecież jest po stronie aniołów, chociaż jeden mógłby pofatygować się i mu pomóc... Chyba, że anioły też obraża.

Uśmiecham się na do wspomnień z czasów, kiedy mieszkaliśmy razem na 221B, kiedy największym problemem był bałagan po jego eksperymentach i brak mleka w lodówce. Czuję jak łzy zaczynają wyznaczać sobie ścieżkę wzdłuż moich policzków. Myślicie, że nie jestem męski, bo zdarza mi się płakać? Mylicie się. Troszczę się _tylko_ o niego, jest jedyną osobą na całym pieprzonym świecie, która coś dla mnie znaczy.

I właśnie ta osoba walczy teraz o życie.

Cóż za ironia. Mam ochotę krzyczeć, wyć, żeby tylko poczuć się lepiej, żeby on poczuł się lepiej. Najbardziej boli mnie ta cholerna niemoc, jestem lekarzem, a mogę tylko obserwować.  
Najchętniej pociąłbym swoje serce i dał mu kawałek, niech ma jeszcze jedno i niech nie nazywa się już więcej socjopatą, przecież ja wiem, że ma uczucia. Wtedy pewnie znalazłby sobie inną wymówkę, żeby obrażać ludzi, ale to nic, on już taki jest.

To takie wspaniałe znowu móc mówić, że on _jest_ , a nie _był_. Trochę tak jakby te dwa lata nie miały miejsca. Szczerze mówiąc już prawie zapomniałem, że to wszystko faktycznie się wydarzyło. Mogę znowu na niego patrzeć, podziwiać to jak unosi się i opada jego klatka piersiowa.

Jakbym się uparł, mógłbym też policzyć jego wystające żebra, bo on przecież nie może jeść jak normalny człowiek. Chyba oszalałem, że pomyślałem o nim w granicach _normalnego człowieka,_ przecież on cały jest stuprocentowym zaprzeczeniem normalności.

Wracaj już. Myślisz, że patrząc na ciebie takiego jest mi łatwiej?

***

Budzę się zwinięty w kulkę na szpitalnym krzesełku. W nocy nawet jakaś pielęgniarka okryła mnie kocem! Aż trudno uwierzyć w takie dobrodziejstwo po tym jak wczoraj połowa personelu patrzyła się na mnie jak na wybryk natury, kiedy stałem i ryczałem z nosem przyklejonym do szyby. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj mnie już do niego wpuszczą. Zanim usnąłem zauważyłem, że zmniejszają dawkę morfiny, więc nie będzie już taki otępiały jak się obudzi.

O ile się obudzi.

Włóczę nogami do jakiejś sali, gdzie miejmy nadzieję będzie wolna łazienka. Potrzebuje się umyć. Po drodze ukradłem ręcznik jakiemuś biednemu pacjentowi w śpiączce. O dziwne, przez cały czas jak byłem w jego sali, miałem irracjonalne wrażenie, że zaraz się obudzi i powie _oddawaj to!_

Moje szczęście, jak wychodziłem spał dalej.

Potem zjadłem szybkie śniadanie w bufecie i wróciłem warować przy Sherlocku. Będę tam sterczał tydzień jak będzie trzeba, w końcu mnie wpuszczą. Muszą.

***

Wieczorny obchód skończy się za jakiś kwadrans. Po spędzeniu kolejnego dnia w tej zapyziałej dziurze zwanej Bart's muszę stwierdzić, że od czasu, kiedy ja się tu szkoliłem lekarze zaczęli się strasznie opierdalać. Poważne, jestem w ciężkim szoku, że jeszcze Molly nie zwaliła mi się na głowę wraz ze swoimi ochami i achami nad biednym Sherlockiem.

Reflektuje się na samo wspomnienie jego imienia. Wbijam wzrok w aparat monitorujący jego EKG i uważnie śledzę linię podskakującą w rytm bicia jego serca. To chyba jedno z gorszych miejsc w jakie w ogóle mógł oberwać. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że kula trafiła w prawą stronę. Gdyby była po lewej istniałoby większe prawdopodobieństwo, że tutejsi _specjaliści_ spartolą robotę i wtedy trafiłby pod skalpel pewnej jąkającej się pani patolog...

A ja bym chyba poszedł w jego ślady i rzucił się z dachu... 

Nie, nie, nie! Nie możesz mi tego znowu zrobić, ty skończony dupku, nawet nie próbuj! Jeśli tylko ta pieprzona linia przestanie choć na moment skakać, wejdę tam i zjaram ci tors elektrowstrząsami, tak że to przeklęte serce na nowo zacznie pompować krew do tego twojego przereklamowanego mózgu. 

\- Proszę pana? Wszystko w porządku? - chyba się wyłączyłem na jakąś małą chwilkę. Młoda lekarka, spięte blond włosy, chyba już wcześniej ją tutaj widziałem. Mówiła coś do mnie?

Uśmiecham się najmilej jak tylko potrafię i przybieram ton wręcz ociekający słodyczą.

\- Tak, tak, wszystko dobrze, po prostu zamyśliłem się... Co z nim? - Pytam wskazując głową na mojego przyjaciela.

Lekarka nie wygląda na smutna ani zawiedzioną. Postanawiam wziąć to za dobry znak.

\- Gorzej nie będzie - posyła mi pokrzepiający uśmiech, a ja czuję jak na nowo wstępuje we mnie życie - Zaczął samodzielnie oddychać, teraz tylko czekamy aż się wybudzi. Jeśli nie jest pan zbyt zmęczony, może pan do niego wejść.

_Zmęczony?!_

Zaczynam zastanawiać się nad znaczeniem tego słowa, podczas gdy odpycham na bok lekarkę i wkraczam do środka.

Pierwsze uderza mnie piszczenie aparatury. Bezwiednie zaczynam oddychać w rytm bicia jego serca. Czuję się jak w transie, podchodząc do niego i siadając na krzesełku stojącym obok łóżka.

Ma potargane włosy i widać już lekki zarost na jego twarzy. Chce go dotknąć, ale tak bardzo boję się, że rozpadnie się na kawałki, a ja obudzę się z kolejnego koszmaru, więc po prostu siedzę i wpatruje się w niego. Biegam oczami po jego pełnych ustach i ostrych kościach policzkowych, zjeżdżam wzrokiem niżej, żeby zobaczyć zdecydowanie za bardzo wystające obojczyki i skrawek nagiego torsu.

Biorę drżący oddech. Wiem, że i bez tego cały się trzęsę, ale jak mam powstrzymać emocje, kiedy mój zmartwychwstały przyjaciel znowu umiera?

Zamykamy oczy i wstrzymuje powietrze, kiedy zamykam jego dłoń we własnej. Jest taki zimny, jakby nie żył już od dawna. Panikuje i odruchowo sprawdzam jego puls, najpierw na nadgarstku, a potem na szyi. Odprężam się, czując regularne uderzenia w miejscach, których dotknąłem.

Opadam na krzesło i podnoszę jego dłoń przysuwając ją do twarzy. Jest już trochę bardziej ciepła niż kiedy tu wszedłem, ale nadal nie potrafię pozbyć się irracjonalnego wrażenia, że tak naprawdę to wszystko dzieje się tylko w mojej głowie.

Obracam jego dłoń i składam czuły pocałunek w jej wnętrzu. 

\- Przepraszam - szepczę. Czuję jak zaciska mi się gardło od patrzenie na jego nieruchomą twarz. - Boże, tak bardzo cię przepraszam...

Teraz już nawet nie potrafię powstrzymać łez, płyną strumieniami od moich oczu do czubka brody, gdzie skapują na podłogę.

Zastanawiam się czasem, czy nie lepiej by było dla wszystkich, gdybym wcale nie wrócił z wojny. Zamiast tego mógłbym zaginąć na misji. Oczywiście nawet idioci wiedzą, że tych "zaginionych" raczej się nie szuka - głównie dlatego, że mogą być rozrzuceni w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Moje szczątki spaliłoby afgańskie słońce i zamieniło w pył, który zostałby rozwiany przez wschodni wiatr. Brak imienia i grobu, brak Johna Watsona.

Znowu całuje jego dłoń dwukrotnie i przykładam ją sobie do policzka. Próbuje się uśmiechać czując jego delikatną skórę tuż przy swojej.

\- Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz to, że wyrzuciłem cię z domu i zostawiłem, kiedy naprawdę mnie potrzebowałeś. Boże Sherlock, przecież wiesz, że tak naprawdę nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził! - wyciągam rękę i odgarniam pasmo włosów z jego czoła. Nie mogę nadziwić się temu, że są tak niesamowicie miękkie.

Cała ta sytuacja powoli zaczyna przerastać moje umiejętności racjonalnego pojmowania świata. Czuję jakby jakaś spirala czasoprzestrzenna wessała dwa lata rozłąki. Wydaje mi się, że sprawę Moriarty'ego rozwiązywaliśmy najdalej w zeszłym tygodniu. Czy przez ten cały czas brakowało mi ciebie, aż tak bardzo? Teraz, kiedy leżysz dokładnie przede mną nie potrafię nic sobie przypomnieć z czasu kiedy cię nie było obok, ponieważ mam wrażenie jakbyś istniał od zawsze i miał zostać ze mną do końca.

\- Proszę cię – mówię i jestem doskonale świadomy tego jak trzęsie mi się głos. – Błagam, nie idź tam, gdzie nie będę mógł za tobą podążyć. Nie rób mi tego.

Delikatnie przeczesuję palcami jego włosy, nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego tak banalna czynność sprawia mi, aż tyle przyjemności. Trzymam jego dłoń przy twarzy, co jakiś czas muskając ją ustami. Po chwili czuję jak jego palce lekko drgają i na moment zapominam o całym otaczającym mnie świecie.

Właściwie to cały zamieram i jedyne na czym jestem w stanie się skupić jest parą wpatrujących się we mnie niebieskich oczu. Puszczam instynktownie jego dłoń, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy mam jakikolwiek prawo go teraz dotykać. Sherlock przełyka ślinę, widzę jak porusza się jego jabłko Adama, chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po prostu nie był w stanie.

Zamiast tego podnosi rękę do mojej twarzy i delikatnie ociera mi łzy z policzków. A ja, dojrzały mężczyzna po czterdziestce mam ochotę się jeszcze bardziej rozpłakać.

\- John... - jego usta ledwo się poruszały, nie mam pojęcia, jak udało mu się wydać jakiś dźwięk.

\- Cii... - odpowiadam automatycznie się do niego przysuwając. Blado się do mnie uśmiecha, a ja pochylam się składając lekki pocałunek na jego czole. Nie muszę nic mówić, wiem, że on wie. Jak zawsze. W końcu jest cholernym geniuszem.

Potem zwijam się przy nim w kłębek i po raz pierwszy od kilku dni zapadam w spokojny sen.

Przez cały czas czuję jego rękę delikatnie gładzącą moje włosy.

Wróciłeś.


	3. Chapter 3

Lata świetlne później milutka pani doktor wypuszcza go ze szpitala. Myślę, że na jej decyzję zdecydowanie nie wypłynęło to, że została kilka razy nazwana tępą blondynką i pozbawioną talentu lekarką.

Koniec końców wyprowadzam się z tej rudery, która robiła mi za nocleg przez ostatni rok i znów wprowadzam się na Baker Street. Sherlock od razu kręci nosem na to, że zniknęła połowa jego książek, nie wspominając już o całym asortymencie do eksperymentów. Czyli tak naprawdę nic za czym można tęsknić, ale i tak wiem, że odkupi każdą z tych rzeczy jak tylko stanie na nogi. Ale poza tym wszystko w normie, Sherlock jest standardowo zarozumiały, lekkomyślny i nieodpowiedzialny.

\- Wracaj do łóżka - mówię chyba po raz ósmy tego dnia, wspomnę tylko, że mamy dopiero południe.

\- Nic mi nie jest, John - prycha, zupełnie ignorując co do niego mówię i rozsiada się na kanapie. Doprawdy kto by się spodziewał...

\- Masz w tej chwili wrócić do łóżka, jesteś nafaszerowany morfiną i cała gamą innych psychotropów, więc zdziwiłbym się gdybyś uznał, że coś cię boli.

O dziwo... Nawet nie drgnął. W porządku, czas na ciut bardziej drastycznie środki. Siadam obok niego i jak gdyby nigdy nic kładę rękę na jego klatce piersiowej. Odskakuje ode mnie wciągając ze świstem powietrze. Tak wiem, jestem sadystą, ale uczę się od najlepszych.

\- Bolało? I bardzo dobrze! Już cię tu nie wiedzę. Znalazł się idiota, który będzie paradował ze świeżą raną postrzałową po całym mieszkaniu. Może jeszcze zadziwić po Lestrade'a? - wyrzucam z siebie, ale kiedy tylko widzę jego przybitą minę dodaje spokojniej - Idź tam wreszcie, poczytam ci jakiś kryminał, żebyś nie umarł z nudów.

Uśmiecha się lekko do mnie, a ja zastanawiam się czy nie lepiej byłoby mi go udusić niż dalej dawać sobą tak manipulować.

Zresztą to tylko jakieś dwa tygodnie, potem wszystko wróci do normy.

***

Kilka dni później stoję w kuchni robiąc śniadanie, jest jeszcze wcześnie, ale jakoś nie za bardzo mogłem spać. Najpierw wyszedłem pobiegać, ale tego też zbytnio nie chciało mi się robić, więc skończyłem z papierosem na pierwszej lepszej ławeczce. Sądzicie, że jego powrót sprawił, że magicznie mój organizm przestał domagać się dziennej porcji nikotyny?  
  
Słyszę szelest, a po chwili drzwi do pokoju Sherlocka uchylają się i wychyla się zza nich smukła postać.

\- John? - ma potargane włosy, nawet bardziej niż zwykle, spuchnięte oczy i zmęczenie na twarzy.

Znowu nie spał.

\- Nie dam ci prochów na pusty żołądek, kładź się, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

Znika w pokoju, a ja robię mu herbatę i tosty. Więcej zachodu niż z chorym dzieckiem. Pewnie dlatego, że mało kto strzela do dzieci... I mało które jest w stanie to przeżyć. Wzdycham tylko i kładę gotowe śniadanie na szafce nocnej. Przyglądam się ranie na jego piersi i muszę stwierdzić, że cóż... całkiem nieźle się goi. Więc drogą dedukcji dochodzę do wniosku, że nie to jest powodem jego bezsenności.

Specjalnie unika mojego spojrzenia, chociaż obaj wiemy, że coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Sherlock - zaczynam niepewnie, chcąc przykuć czymś jego uwagę.

\- Hm? - odpowiada, nadal nie racząc spojrzeć w moją stronę. Trzymajcie mnie, bo naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żebym wygrał cierpliwość na loterii.

\- Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy _w końcu_ porozmawiać?

Na moment sztywnieje, a ja zaczynam mieć nadzieję, że wreszcie na mnie spojrzy. Płonną nadzieję jak się okazało, gdyż po chwili wypuszcza powietrze, wciąż mając ostentacyjnie odwrócony wzrok.

Niech go szlag.

\- Przecież, właśnie rozmawiamy, John - mówi i jestem w stu procentach pewny, że wywraca oczami, bo przecież znowu udało mu się stwierdzić coś oczywistego.

Powoli zaczynam mieć tego dość. Korzystając z okazji, że siedzi przede mną opieram kolano między jego nogami i biorę jego twarz w dłonie tak, żeby patrzył mi się w oczy, mając lekko uniesioną głowę. Jego wzrok wyraża za razem zdenerwowanie i panikę. I właśnie przez to drugie zaczynam na nowo układać sobie w głowie plan działania.

Przymykam powieki i wypuszczam cicho powietrze, dając sobie chwilę na przetworzenie sytuacji. Delikatnie gładzę kciukiem jego wystające kości policzkowe, mając nadzieję, że może chociaż dzięki temu zrozumie, że przecież ja nigdy nie zrobiłbym mu niczego złego.

Wpatruje się w jego oczy, w które zaczyna już powoli wracać wyraz wszechwiedzącego geniusza i lekko unoszę w uśmiechu kąciki ust.

\- Sherlock, proszę. Powiedz mi, co się tak naprawdę stało.

Zrozumienie trwa mniej niż ułamek sekundy, a potem w jego oczach znowu rozbłyskuje strach. Wyrywa się z mojego uścisku i odskakuje na drugi koniec łóżka. Owijając się kołdrą rzuca do mnie tylko jedno słowo.

\- Wyjdź.

Gratuluję, John.

***

Nigdy nie byłem cierpliwy, ale jeśli porównywano mnie z wręcz narwanym Sherlockiem, można było uznać, że jestem oazą spokoju. Gratuluję pomysłu wszystkim, którzy tak sądzili.

Miotam się po całym domu nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Targa mną coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia, których wcześniej raczej nie zdarzało mi się doświadczyć. Bo niby kiedy? Kiedy strzelałem do ludzi w Afganistanie? A może już po tym jak poznałem Sherlocka i zimną krwią zabiłem taksówkarza? Czuję się jak socjopata.

W końcu zmęczony życiem idę do kuchni i zabieram się za robienie curry. Zrobię takie wyjątkowo ostre, może chociaż jak mnie porządnie wypali to, siądę sobie w jednym miejscu.

Po chwili słyszę szelest otwieranych drzwi i klaskanie bosych stóp o parkiet. Sherlock przycupnął przy stole i z wielkim skupieniem obserwował każdy mój ruch. Ktoś kto go nie zna mógłby pomyśleć, że chce się nauczyć gotować. Sherlocka wtedy najpewniej nazwałby go idiotą i cóż… miałby rację.

\- Więc? - zaczynam, splatając ręce na piersi.

Detektyw mruży oczy i wpatruje się we mnie jakby dopiero przed chwilą uzmysłowił sobie, że znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

\- Co _więc_? - jego bystrość naprawdę czasami mnie poraża.

\- Nie zgrywaj głupka. Nie sypiasz. Nie masz sprawy, ani nie przeprowadzasz żadnych mniej lub ważnych eksperymentów. Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje - mam nadzieję, że wyłożyłem mu to dość przystępnym językiem.

Chwilę milczy, po czym rzuca na odczepnego:

\- Niewygodne łóżko.

\- Sherlock... - jak na geniusza to mógłby się chociaż trochę bardziej postarać.

\- Za płaska poduszka - nareszcie wyczuwam ducha walki.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie – oraz nie mniej obecnego ducha wkurwu.

\- Zbyt duża wilgotność powietrza.

\- To Anglia do cholery, a nie Hawaje! A poza tym, co to ma do...

\- Zbyt skomplikowane, żeby ci wyjaśniać.

No przecież... Wracamy do punku wyjścia, świetnie.

W końcu ogłaszam niemy strajk i odwracam się do niego plecami, żeby skończyć moje curry. Zaczynam miarowo oddychać, usiłując stłamsić rosnąca chęć rzucenia w niego trzymaną łyżką. Znowu coś się dzieje, a ja nie mogę tego wiedzieć. Dokładnie tak samo jak dwa lata temu. Nie wiem, czy powinienem się martwić, czy po prostu to zaakceptować. Niegodny, nieodpowiedni, niewłaściwy. Nic nowego.

  
***

Czas minął. Idę do swojego pokoju, biorę pierwszy lepszy kryminał z półki i wchodzę do Sherlocka. Leży na łóżku z dłońmi złożonymi na piersi tak jak to miał w zwyczaju, kiedy nad czymś myślał. Wstrzymuje oddech śmiejąc się z siebie w duchu, że zachowuje się jak ostatni kretyn, a potem podchodzę do Sherlocka i pakuje mu się do łóżka.

\- Przesuń się – mówię, próbując znaleźć sobie wygodne miejsce. Staram się odsunąć od siebie wspomnienia mojego ostatniego pobytu tutaj. Teraz jest inaczej, on żyje, oddycha, mogę w każdej chwili go dotknąć i poczuć na sobie jego ciepło.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć w którym dokładnie momencie odebrało ci resztki rozumu? - pyta, ale grzecznie przesuwa się, robiąc mi miejsce obok siebie.

\- Skoro zachowujesz się jak dziecko, to będę cię tak traktować. - mówię kamiennym głosem i najspokojniej w świecie otwieram książkę na pierwszej stronie - _Ten scenariusz powtarzał się każdego roku. Adresat skończył właśnie osiemdziesiąt dwa lata.*_

Sherlock spogląda na mnie i marszczy brwi

\- Ty jesteś poważny?

\- Mówiąc, że zachowujesz się jak dziecko? Jak najbardziej. - Już widzę jak chce otworzyć usta, żeby powiedzieć coś równie niemiłego, ale w ostatniej chwili mu to uniemożliwiam. W końcu nie przyszedłem tu po to, żeby się z nim kłócić. Do tego nie zapakowałbym mu się do łóżka. Boże… Ja naprawdę to zrobiłem? Ludzie znowu zaczną gadać. - Sherlock nie bądź dupkiem, powiedziałem, że ci poczytam i chce to zrobić. Współpracuj, żebym nie musiał po raz kolejny iść na twój pogrzeb.

Spuszcza głowę i wydaje się być do reszty zrezygnowany.

\- Co tam masz? - pyta po chwili, a ja mogę odetchnąć, uznając to za kompromis.

\- Larssona** – mówię i szczerzę zęby w uśmiechu. Klasyka kryminału, nie ma opcji, żeby go nie znał.

\- O matko… Miałem nadzieję, że to jednak tylko majaki.

\- Przepraszam, że nikt nie napisał jeszcze książki, która by cię zainteresowała - prycham, słysząc jak entuzjastycznie podchodzi do sprawy.

\- Nie moja wina, że większość z was to beztalencia i kretyni...

Zaczynam się śmiać i czuję się podejrzanie szczęśliwy słysząc znowu ten zarozumiały głos Sherlocka. Czytam mu światowej sławy bestseller, a on w kółko narzeka na płytkość intrygi i beznadziejny styl autora.

***

Powoli otwieram oczy. Kark boli mnie jak jasna cholera, głowa zresztą też, a otoczenie niczym nie przypomina mojego pokoju. Gdzie ja jestem? Przecież od czasów studiów nie pije prawie w ogóle…

Rozglądam się, a moje spojrzenie spoczywa na zwiniętym w kłębek detektywie. Wypuszczam powoli powietrze zaczynając w końcu rozumieć. Czytanie do poduszki, co? Podnoszę się najciszej jak umiem i próbuję po omacku wrócić do siebie. Kiedy jestem tuż przy drzwiach słyszę za sobą cichy głos.

\- Jutro też przyjdziesz?

Odwracam się do niego i kiwam głową.

Chyba właśnie w naszym życiu zaczyna się dziać coś nowego…  
  
_____________________________________  
  
* Pierwsze zdanie powieści "Mężczyźni, którzy nienawidzą kobiet", którą swoją drogą gorąco polecam przeczytać.  
  
**Stieg Larsson - szwedzki dziennikarz i pisarz; autor powieści kryminalnych.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyna Nesbit powoli otworzyła oczy. Mrugając kilka razy, rozważała czy w nocy przypadkiem nie trafiła na tamten świat. Doprawdy, wyborny żart. Westchnęła w duchu spoglądając na zegarek.

_6:05_

Dzisiaj znowu nie mogła spać, zastanawiała się kiedy w końcu zemdleje ze zmęczenia i jak na to zareaguje jej mały synek.

\- Mamo wstawaj! - Xavier skoczył na nią i zaczął delikatnie klepać po twarzy. Do listy rodzicielskich porażek dopisała "Pozwalam 5 latkowi skakać po sobie jak po trampolinie" po czym zwlekła się z łóżka, dopingowana okrzykami chłopczyka.

Rozczesywała blond włosy zastanawiając się co musi dzisiaj zrobić. Plan dnia ustalony rano był podstawowym elementem jej funkcjonowania od kiedy urodziła. Samotne wychowanie dziecka i praca wcale nie były tak proste jak się wydawały. Dzisiaj sobota - czyli standardowo: zabrać Xaviera na zakupy, nie pozwolić mu wejść na dział z zabawkami i nie wydać za dużo pieniędzy na niepotrzebne rzeczy.

Kochała swojego synka najbardziej na świecie, ale czasami nie umiała nad nim zapanować. Xavier był żywiołowym i wesołym dzieckiem, wszędzie było go pełno, ciągle starał się próbować nowych rzeczy, poznawać świat. Lyna nie chciała się do tego przyznać nawet przed sobą, ale zazdrościła mu tej energii. Radośnie wstawał rano, a kładąc się wieczorem miał pewność, że zrobił wszystko, żeby ten dzień był jak najlepszy. Natomiast jej praca w korporacji była tego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Wstawała z łóżka już zmęczona i musiała dać z siebie wszystko, żeby przetrwać cały dzień ciężkiej harówy i stresu.

Kiedy przygotowywała dla nich śniadanie, zadzwonił telefon. Wzdrygnęła się, a kromka chleba wypadła z jej drżącej ręki wprost na podłogę. Masłem do dołu. Jakże by inaczej. Przeklęła pod nosem i spojrzała na dzwoniący numer. To z banku. Niedobrze.

\- Mamo za ile jedzenie? - Xavier przydreptał do kuchni, taszcząc za sobą swojego ulubionego misia. Zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu to, że pluszak jest prawie tak duży jak on - przecież im większy tym lepszy, prawda? Jak widać ta zasada kierowała również światem najmłodszych.

\- Później - rzuciła i na nowo pogrążyła się w rozmowie. Bankier mówił jakimś zawiłym językiem o lokatach, odsetkach, umowach, kredytach i obligacjach. Zrozumiała z tego tyle, że musi jak najszybciej stawić się w placówce, inaczej może stracić pieniądze, bez których nie poradzi sobie z utrzymaniem domu i synka.

Wszystko dałoby się szybko załatwić gdyby nie jeden mały, pięcioletni problem, którym nie miał się kto zająć. Nie mogła go zabrać ze sobą w miejsce gdzie potrzebuje skupienia, opiekunka nie przyjdzie na jej zawołanie, a kiedy rozmawiała wczoraj ze swoją matka, ta narzekała, że źle się czuje.

Przygryzła wargę. Jak bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z jej strony będzie zostawienie go samego w domu? Coś może mu się przecież stać i nikt nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc. Ale z drugiej strony Xavier jest zdrowy, a nawet jak są razem nie poświęca mu zbyt wiele uwagi, bo zawsze zajęta jest pracą.

Próbowała wymyślić coś innego, ale szybkie wyjście i załatwienie kilku formalności wydawało się najbardziej logiczne.

Przygotowała dla Xaviera miskę popcornu, ułożyła wszystkie jego zabawki na łóżku przed telewizorem i zasłoniła rolety przez co pokój pogrążył się w półmroku. Chłopiec przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z dużym zaciekawieniem. Kiedy skończyła wsunęła do odtwarzacza płytę z bajką, usiadła na podłodze i wzięła pod pachę jego ulubionego misia.

\- Xavier chodź tu - chłopiec podbiegł do niej uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha - Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Panem Benem, powiedział mi, że bardzo chce obejrzeć z tobą bajkę, wiesz? Dlatego przygotowałam to wszystko specjalnie dla was.

Pogłaskała synka po włosach, a on przytulił ją najmocniej jak umiał. Nie mogła nadziwić się temu jak bardzo ją kochał. Mimo tego, że go zaniedbuje, często na niego krzyczy, jest dla niego najważniejsza. W tej chwili tak bardzo nie chciała go tu zostawiać, ale wiedziała, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Jednak cały czas nie mogła pozbyć się dręczącego ją złego przeczucia.

\- Ale posłuchaj, to dla ciebie bardzo ważne zadanie, bo inaczej Pan Ben będzie smutny. - powiedziała robiąc poważną minę. - Poradzisz sobie?

Chłopczyk pokiwał wesoło główka, a Lyna szybko wytłumaczyła mu, że musi na chwilę wyjść. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy wydawał się tym w ogóle nie przejmować.

Nacisnęła przycisk play na pilocie i wybiegła z domu.

***

Jak na bank, to poszło zadziwiająco szybko. Pewnie dlatego, że zgadzała się na wszystko jak leci, bo na stanowisku obok była kobieta z kilkumiesięcznym, bez przerwy płaczącym dzieckiem, które doprowadzało ją do pasji. Kiedy wyszła na ulicę, krew nadal dudniła jej w uszach i była wyczulona na każdy hałas. Właściwe, to miała ochotę krzyczeć jak ten głupi bachor i oznajmiając jego matce co sądzi o takim zachowaniu. Oczywiście, zamiast tego poczłapała do domu, gdzie czekał na nią jej synek.

Kiedy była na klatce schodowej, zaskoczyła ją głucha cisza. Xavier zawsze krzyczał tak, że było go słychać z daleka. Może wziął sobie do serca to co mówiła wcześniej i zachowywał się grzecznie? Nie wierzyła w to, ale z całej siły wmawiała sobie , że tak właśnie jest. Przyspieszyła kroku, zdenerwowana sięgnęła po klucze i zaczęła otwierać mieszkanie. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach, kiedy okazało się, że drzwi są otwarte. Weszła do środka wołając imię synka.

\- Xavier, już jestem!

Cicho odwiesiła kurtkę na wieszaku. Chciała usłyszeć cokolwiek, co powiedziałoby jej, że wszystko jest w porządku, że jej synek jest cały i zdrowy. W końcu weszła do jego pokoju. Pluszaki porozrzucane były we wszystkie strony, przepadł porządek, który zrobiła rano. Telewizor został wyłączony.

\- Xavier! - Krzyknęła rozpaczliwie. Tak bardzo się bała, chciała żeby jej synek wyskoczył z szafy i zaczął się śmiać, że beznadziejnie się z nią bawi w chowanego. W gardle zaczęła jej rosnąć gula z którą nie bardzo wiedziała co ma zrobić, a łzy boleśnie zaczynały szczypać w oczy. Wybiegła z powrotem na korytarz. I wtedy _to_ zobaczyła. Ślady bucików jej synka, prowadzące wprost do łazienki. Z duszą na ramieniu otworzyła drzwi. Pierwszym, co poczuła był ostry zapach krwi. Stała w progu, starając się łapać jak najwięcej powietrza, żeby tylko nie zemdleć, dłoń zaciskała ma framudze tak mocno, że aż pobielały jej knykcie.

Na ścianie i podłodze ciągnęły się szkarłatne smugi krwi. Jego krwi. Z ust Lyny wydobył się cichy szloch. Chciała odłożyć dla niego pieniądze, żeby dobrze mu się żyło, żeby posłać go do porządnej szkoły, a teraz... Jej wzrok spoczął na zasłonie odgradzającej wannę od reszty pomieszczenia. Za nią najpewniej był jej synek.

Wiedziała, że jeśli to zobaczy, może już nigdy nie wrócić do normalności. Jednak czuła, że _musi_ to zrobić.

Odsunęła zasłonę.


	5. Chapter 5

Stałem tam i gapiłem się z otwartymi ustami na otaczającą mnie scenę. Fakt, widziałem w życiu dużo i nie chce mi się nawet liczyć ile cudzych wnętrzności zbierałem z podłogi, ale to było coś czego się zdecydowanie nie spodziewałem.

Na schodach do skromnego mieszkania pani Nesbit czekał na nas Lestrade.  
Początkowo nie wiedziałem za bardzo, jak się mam zachować. Nie widziałem go w końcu przez dwa lata, a przez ten czas nasz jedyny kontakt ograniczył się do pogrzebu Sherlocka i krótkiej rozmowy przez telefon, podczas której powiedział mi, że leży on w szpitalu. Detektyw Inspektor postarzał się w kosmicznym tempie. Włosy miał już całkowicie białe, a pod oczami przybyło mu kilka zmarszczek. Właśnie dlatego wolałem pójść do wojska - zrobisz swoje i po bólu, zamiast szarpać się całe życie i doprowadzać do stanu, w którym ludzie patrząc na ciebie pytają się o wnuki, podczas gdy ty nie masz nawet żony.

Z tego co nam powiedział ofiarą miał być pięcioletni chłopczyk. Nie ukrywam, że trochę mnie to zaciekawiło, bo w końcu co można zrobić dziecku...

Teraz kiedy stałem w tej zabryzganej krwią łazience sam śmiałem się z własnej naiwności. Naprzeciw drzwi stała duża wanna, a nad nią zaczepione były sznurki do wieszania prania. Ale nie to przykuwało uwagę zaraz po wejściu do środka.

Dokładnie nad wanną, na samym środku, z wężem od prysznica owiniętym wokół szyi wisiał nasz chłopczyk. Jego twarz również została pobrudzona krwią, a rączki bezwładnie zwisały mu wzdłuż ciała. Z jego poderżnięte gardła dało się zobaczyć wystającą białą krtań. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte i patrzył z przerażeniem gdzieś przed siebie.

Sherlockowi najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, tańczył wokół zwłok i biegał po mieszkaniu szukając śladów. Stanąłem sobie koło Detektywa Inspektora, zastanawiając się czy na coś mogę się tu przydać. Może powinienem z nim jakoś porozmawiać? Na przykład zapytać go dlaczego jest skończonym idiotą i pozwolił, żeby postrzelono mojego detektywa. Jednak dochodzę do wniosku, że nie ma sensu robić scen przy całym Scotland Yardzie, więc po prostu milczę.

\- John? - Sherlock wskazuje ruchem głowy na dziecko. Patrzę na nie jeszcze przez chwilę po czym wzruszam ramionami.

\- Chyba nie powiem ci nic, czego byś już sam nie zauważył.

Kiwa głową i robi jeszcze kilka rundek po mieszkaniu, a potem zatrzymuje się obok nas. Patrzymy na niego wyczekująco, a on nabiera powietrza i zaczyna mówić.

\- Dziecko było już martwe, kiedy je powiesił. Myślę, że nawet Anderson zauważył, że ma podcięte gardło, poszarpane cięcie. Narzędzie zbrodni?

\- Nie mamy - odpowiada cicho Lestarde.

\- Niezbyt ostre i nieduże. Najprawdopodobniej tępa brzytwa, lub krótki nóż w złym stanie... Jakiś jej znajomy z pracy, albo były mąż, stawiałbym raczej na to drugie. Odciski palców?

\- Nie mamy - wlepia wzrok w ziemię.

\- Byli blisko powiązani, dziecko samo za nim poszło, nie ma siniaków ani zadrapań. Musiał się kręcić się przez jakiś czas gdzieś w pobliżu, zanim wszedł do mieszkania. Świadkowie?

\- Nie mamy…

\- Na litość Boską, a co _macie_?! - wybucha Sherlock wznosząc ręce do nieba.

\- Ciało - odpowiada najspokojniej w świecie Detektyw Inspektor.

Przez chwilę wargi Sherlocka drgają w lekkim uśmiechu, a potem jego oblicze ponownie poważnieje.

\- Tylko dlaczego zrobił to dzisiaj? Skąd wiedział, że ma czas? Jakim cudem nie zostawił żadnych konkretnych śladów? To wszystko nie ma sensu!

Zaczyna krążyć w tę i z powrotem mamrocząc do siebie różne teorie. W końcu zatrzymuje się i zapinana płaszcz wysoko pod szyję.

\- Potrzebuje więcej danych! - krzyczy i wychodzi z mieszkania. Wzdycham tylko i wybiegam zaraz za nim.

Na dole spotykamy Donovan - Strażniczkę Żółtej Taśmy Policyjnej.

\- Cześć świrze, więc to prawda, że wróciłeś... Zastanawiam się tylko po co, raczej nikt za tobą nie tęsknił. Wyświadczyłeś nam tylko przysługę skacząc z tego dachu - mówi, a każde wypowiedziane przez nią słowo brzmi niezwykle wyniośle. Sądzę, że powinienem pozwolić Sherlockowi jak zwykle zmieszać ją z gównem, ale to co powiedziała, sprawiło, że miałem ochotę ją rozszarpać na strzępy.

\- Zamknij się. - Mówię twardo, a ona spogląda na mnie jak na idiotę i wykrzywia twarz w grymasie, który najpewniej miał być uśmiechem.

\- A ty co? Rycerz w lśniącej zbroi, broniący godności swojej damy?

\- Nie, lachociąg. Biorę w usta tylko żonatym, z którymi pracuję. Zejdź nam z drogi, Donovan.

Nie mogę darować jej tego wszystkiego co mówiła o Sherlocku - kiedyś, jak i teraz.  
To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o _nie_ robienie wokół siebie szumu na oczach całego Scotland Yardu. Detektyw patrzy na mnie dłuższą chwilę, ale nic nie mówi. Na moje szczęście, kompletnie nie wiedziałbym co mam mu odpowiedzieć.

Sherlock łapie taksówkę i wracamy na Baker Street. Nie mam ochoty się odzywać, ta sprawa wygląda dużo gorzej niż na początku się wydawało, skoro nawet Sherlock trochę już się w tym pogubił. Żałuję, że moja osoba sprowadza się jedynie do roli głupiego osiłka. Nie żebym od razu chciał tworzyć jakiś duet geniuszy, ale prostu miło byłoby czasami mu pomóc.

Detektyw milczy całe popołudnie, siedzi w swoim fotelu i wpatruje się gdzieś przed siebie. Minęło trochę ponad miesiąc, od kiedy wrócił, a on już zachowuje się jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Jego życie wskoczyło na właściwą orbitę, a moje wciąż stoi w miejscu nie mogąc pogodzić się z wieloma rzeczami. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nigdy nie dowiem się prawdy. Ani o tym jak przeżył, ani po co wrócił. I jaki to ma mieć cel? Bo przecież nie może tylko chodzić o to, że jest zarozumiałym bufonem. Nie... On tak nie postępuje. Więc dlaczego? Żeby mnie chronić? W ostatniej chwili tłumie wybuch śmiechu. Ja, weteran wojny w Afganistanie, miałbym być chroniony przez jakiegoś detektywa? Niedorzeczne. Przymykam oczy i biorę głęboki wdech. Sherlock Holmes w tym całym swoim geniuszu jest cholerne głupi.

\- Nasz morderca jest jak kot Schrödingera* - słyszę jego głos i podrywam głowę do góry.

\- Przepraszam, jak co? - mrugam zaskoczony.

\- Kot Schrödingera - powtarza.

\- A możesz z łaski swojej troszeczkę jaśniej, bo na chwilę obecną nie widzę tu żadnych kotów. - Sherlock wywraca oczami, a potem zaczyna tłumaczyć.

\- Eksperyment myślowy. Zamykasz w szczelnym pudełku żywego kota, butelkę z trującym gazem i cząstkę promieniotwórczą, która może go aktywować. Nie wiesz co stało się w środku, przekonasz się o tym dopiero jak otworzysz pudełko.

\- Czyli ten czubek zabił kota? - Pytam już trochę wkurzony. Na dzisiaj wystarczy mi martwe dziecko, nie musimy mieszać w to jeszcze biednego futrzaka.

\- Nie. Kot był jednocześnie żywy i martwy – jego głos jest zadziwiająco spokojny. Wznoszę oczy do nieba.

\- Kogoś mi to przypomina...

\- John myśl! - Sherlock spogląda na mnie wzrokiem pełnym dezaprobaty. - Przełóżmy to teraz na naszą sprawę, morderca istnieje bo mamy ciało i za razem go nie ma, bo nie jesteśmy w stanie znaleźć żadnych śladów jego obecności. Pudełko jest zamknięte. Kiedy znajdziemy dowody otworzymy je, a wtedy on przyjmie jednoznaczny stan, zacznie dla nas istnieć. Rozumiesz?

-Nie... - To chyba jednak mnie przerasta.

***

Nie wiedziałem czemu właściwie to robię, ale właśnie _kolejną noc_ szykowałem się do pójścia spać w łóżku Sherlocka. To dorosły facet, a ja skacze wokół niego jak koło niedorozwiniętego dziecka. A może po prostu się o niego martwię i nie chce, żeby więcej cierpiał? Ale od jakiegoś czasu jest z nim już w porządku, nie mam też żadnej nowej książki, więc może jednak powinienem sobie darować...

_Darować?!_

Ten idiota nawet nie umie sam o siebie zadbać! Żeby nie odbiegać za daleko pamięcią przeanalizujmy dzisiejszy dzień. Rano nic nie zjadł, a potem gnał za jakimiś dzieciobójcami i wrócił do domu ledwo stojąc na nogach.

A nie mówiłem?

Mogę się spokojnie założyć, że kiedy tylko wyjdę z łazienki on nadal będzie się snuć po domu, zamiast grzecznie leżeć w łóżku. Przecież sprawa jest najważniejsza na świecie! Potem tylko ja muszę się z nim użerać jak coś pójdzie nie tak i... no nie wiem... postrzelą go?

Poważnie, jak ten facet mnie czasami wkurza!

Wypuszczam cicho powietrze i otwieram drzwi do łazienki. Zamieram. W pokoju delikatnie świeci się lampka, a on leży opatulony kołdrą na brzegu łóżka. Oddycha regularnie.

Śpi.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Sherlock Holmes śpiący jak dziecko, to widok wyjątkowo rzadki. Jego twarz jest odprężona, nie marszczy brwi dedukując, ani nie zaciska ust w niezadowoleniu. Wydaje się być taki zwyczajny...

Gaszę lampkę, po czym po omacku próbuje przesunąć się na tę niezajętą stronę łóżka.

Zadanie wykonane poprawnie.

Teraz tylko się przykryć...

Czy ktoś mi powie gdzie jest kołdra?!

Spoglądam na mojego śpiącego współlokatora, który swoją drogą w tym momencie wygląda jak gąsienica. I nie, nie wyrosły mu czułki, co zresztą można było przewidzieć. Eksperymenty, mogące zakończyć się podobnym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu, przeprowadza się przecież na Johnie...

Wracając już do naszego, małego problemu... Zostałem pozbawiony kołdry, a szanowny pan Holmes jest zwinięty w kokon. W domu oczywiście zimno jak w psiarni.

Niech to szlag trafi.

Przysuwam się do niego i już czuję, że będę tego wkrótce żałować. Udaje mi się wyrwać mu jakiś skrawek, który starcza na okrycie mi mniej niż połowy ciała, ale to zawsze coś.

Zasypiam nawet do końca nie będąc pewnym kiedy.

***

Ciepło.

Chyba pierwszy raz tej cholernej jesieni rano jest naprawdę ciepło. Myślicie, że dlaczego wiecznie noszę swetry? Bo są ładne czy wygodne? Guzik prawda, przede wszystkim dobrze grzeją, a ja wręcz nienawidzę marznąć.

Uchylam leniwie powieki.

I w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje wrzaśnięcie.

Leżę sobie grzecznie na prawym boku. Tak, to idzie jeszcze przetrawić. Gorzej już z tym, że ramię mam przerzucone przez tors Sherlocka, a moja głowa wylądowała na jego ramieniu. Tak, nogi też nam się dziwnie poplątały.

Próbuje zmusić mój umysł do myślenia. Na dzień dobry, wykluczam bycie gejem, przecież spaliśmy już razem i jestem stu procentowo przekonany, że to było _z nim_ , a nie _na nim_.

Po chwili doznaje olśnienia i zaczynam przeklinać pieprzony instynkt samozachowawczy, który kazał mi zbliżyć się do jego ciepłego ciała, kiedy zamarzałem. Dlaczego zamiast tego nie mogłem zmienić się w sopel lodu? Nie musiałbym iść jutro do pracy!

Próbuje się delikatnie od niego odsunąć. Mimo wszystko ktoś musi zrobić śniadanie...

I wtedy dociera do mnie jeszcze jedna rewelacja.

Ręką Sherlocka szczelnie przylega do mojego ciała, trzymając mnie wystarczająco blisko, by nie pozwolić mi odejść bez jego wiedzy.

Jak to się mówi? Ugrząźć po kolana w gównie? Chyba właśnie to zrobiłem.

Przeklinam w myślach cała tę sytuację. Nie mogę się skupić na niczym innym niż na jego oszałamiającym zapachu i to wkurza mnie jeszcze bardziej. Znalazł się sentymentalista jeden, który żyje w pokręconej relacji z socjopatą.

Powinienem przyznać chociaż sam przed sobą, że to co jest teraz – chociaż mówię tu o aktualnej sytuacji - jest dobre. Dwa lata bez _tego_ praktycznie mnie wykończyły. Uwielbiam jego obecność, chcę, żeby był obok mnie, bo właśnie wtedy czuję, że naprawdę żyję.

Delikatnie strącam jego ramię i próbuje wygrzebać się z łóżka.

\- John?

Kliknięcie zamykanego zamka w łazience jest jedyną odpowiedzią na jaką mnie stać.

***

Prawie godzinę później siedzę w kuchni i żuję przygotowanego wcześniej tosta. Zastanawiam się czy Sherlock pamięta coś z tej nocy. Mogę mieć jedynie głęboką nadzieję, że spał tak twardo, że nie miał pojęcia co się dookoła dzieje.

Nadzieja matką głupich - mawiają.

Chwilę później drzwi od sypialni uchylają się i wychodzi z nich detektyw owinięty w swój niebieski szlafrok.

Nawet nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tego, że wstrzymuje oddech.

Sherlock spogląda na mnie i... uśmiecha się. Tak po prostu. Nic nie mówi tylko podchodzi do mnie i się śmieje.

Zaczynam poważnie się zastanawiać czy przez noc nie przeniosłem się do równoległego wymiaru. Może za chwilę zza kanapy wyskoczy różowy królik?

A może on po prostu doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak spaliśmy tej nocy.

W sumie to sam nie wiem dlaczego robię z tego taką wielką sprawę. Jestem po prostu przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojej seksualności. Dla Sherlocka nie istnieje takie pojęcie jak _seksualność_. Chyba właśnie dlatego zacząłem się obawiać.

Czuje, jak wielka gula zaczyna mi rosnąć w gardle. Może zrobiłem coś głupiego przez sen? Boże spraw, żeby nie było to nic złego...

Przez następna chwilę przyglądam mu się i uświadamiam sobie, że on wcale nie śmieje się ze mnie, a _do_ mnie. I muszę przyznać, że jest to najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem na jego twarzy. Nie wyraża kpiny, tylko radość.

Sherlock Holmes jest szczęśliwy.

  
\-------------------------------------------  
* Kot Schrödingera - bardzo lakonicznie to wyjaśniłam w tekście, więc jakby ktoś chciał zagłębić się sprawę metafizycznych futrzaków to porzucam link do wiki [tutaj](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kot_Schr%C3%B6dingera)


	6. Chapter 6

Chwilę po śniadaniu Sherlock dostaje wiadomość od Lestrade’a z adresem ojca ofiary. Detektyw łapie wszystkie swoje rzeczy w biegu i dosłownie sfruwa na dół. Niepewnie idę za nim, a kiedy jest już przy drzwiach pytam:

\- Mam iść z tobą?

\- A czy kiedykolwiek było inaczej? - Odpowiada posyłając mi szybki uśmiech i znika za drzwiami, a ja pędzę zaraz za nim.

Siedzimy w taksówce ponad godzinę, żeby przejechać na drugą stronę Londynu. Sherlock najpierw szuka informacji o ojcu Xaviera w bazie danych policji, a potem zaczyna się strasznie niecierpliwić i narzekać na korki na drogach, a ja bezczelnie się z niego śmieje. Skoro chciał zapewnić sobie szybki przejazd mógł zapakować się do metra.

Tak naprawdę jeszcze przed nim wyskakuje z taksówki i to nie dlatego, że nie chce za płacić za tę obrzydliwie długa drogę - po prostu kierowca chyba zapomniał wziąć rano prysznica. Rozglądam się po tej zapuszczonej dzielnicy i wyjmuje z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Automatyczne zapalam jednego i dopiero po chwili mój wzrok spoczywa na Sherlocku, który wpatruje się we mnie jakby wyrosła mi druga głowa.

\- Od kiedy _ty_ palisz?! - uśmiecham się słysząc jego zaskoczony głos, ale po chwili się reflektuje.   
Biorę głęboki oddech wciągając do płuc moją zbawienną nikotynę i przypominam sobie czasy po jego odejściu, kiedy paliłem jak oszalały. Sądziłem wtedy, że to jedyne dobre rozwiązanie, ponieważ potrzebowałem czegoś, co utrzyma mnie na ziemi, a przy tym otępi do tego stopnia, że zapomnę o całym świecie. 

\- Odkąd umarli powracają zza grobu. - Odpowiadam nie mogąc pozbyć się z mojego głosu goryczy.

Sherlock nic nie mówi, ale wpatruje się we mnie spode łba, kiedy najspokojniej w świecie wypuszczam dym z płuc.

\- Nie podzielisz się? - Pyta w końcu.

\- Już nie rzucasz palenia? - Udaję oburzonego, ale ostatecznie podsuwam mu paczkę pod nos.

\- Rzucałem już kilka razy, nie spodobało mi się.

Zapala papierosa i zaciąga się dymem, wpatrując prosto w niebo, a potem powoli rusza w głąb dzielnicy. Może nasza sprawa posunie się chociaż o krok naprzód…

Wchodzimy do jednej z lepiej wyglądających kamienic i zmierzamy wąskimi schodami do mieszania Nicolas'a Nesbit’a na drugim piętrze. Drzwi otwiera nam raczej niski mężczyzna z brodą zapuszczoną na kilka centymetrów. Ubrany jest w niebieską, poplamiona koszule i luźne spodnie. Ma dość wąskie oczy i przeszywające spojrzenie. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że chodzi o jego dziecko bez słowa wpuszcza nas do środka.

\- Coś do picia? - Mówi stalowym głosem, a ja zastanawiam się jak duże jest prawdopodobieństwo, że mnie otruje jeśli o coś faktycznie poproszę. W końcu siada w fotelu naprzeciw nas i spuszcza głowę po sobie.

\- Dlaczego rozpadło się Pana małżeństwo? - Pyta Sherlock nie chcąc tracić jeszcze więcej czasu na zbędne formalności. Spoglądam na niego kątem oka - siedzi rozparty w fotelu z nogą założona na nogę i rozpiętym płaszczem. Wygląda tak, jakby to on był panem tego domu, a Nesbit nieproszonym gościem.

\- A żebym ja sam to wiedział, ona po prostu... Odeszła - mówi bardzo cicho i wlepia spojrzenie w podłogę.

\- Półtora roku po tym jak urodziła dziecko? - Posyłam mu moje wypracowane spojrzenie _groźnego żołnierza._ \- Na dodatek pozbawiając przy tym praw rodzicielskich. Naprawdę nie ma Pan pomysłu dlaczego to się stało?

\- Powód jest jeden i znalibyście go, gdybyście zajęli się czymś poważniejszym od uganiania się za ludźmi i zatruwania im życia. - Warczy na nas, jednak nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć czy jest rozgoryczony, wściekły czy zwyczajnie smutny. - Chodziło o moją pracę. Utrzymanie domu, kobiety i małego dziecka wcale nie jest takie proste - potrzebowaliśmy dużo pieniędzy. Całe dnie spędzałem w firmie, na budowie, albo u klientów, chciałem, żeby mieli jak najlepsze życie. Przez prawie dwa lata miałem łączenie niecały tydzień wolnego, a wszystko co tylko zarobiłem, Lyna wydawała na dziecko. Nie miałem jej tego za złe, cieszyłem się że mogę choć trochę uczynić jego życie lepszym. Nie wiem czemu chodziła przybita i smutna, a za każdym razem kiedy tylko próbowałem ją pocieszyć odganiała mnie od siebie. W końcu wracając do domu znalazłem na stole kopertę z pozwem rozwodowym i tak to się skończyło. Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, czego ona ode mnie tak naprawdę oczekiwała. Może chociaż Pan mi powie Panie Holmes? W końcu jest Pan słynnym detektywem, czyż nie?

Detektywem - Konsultantem, poprawiam go w myślach. Sherlock ignoruje postawione przez niego pytanie. Cały czas trzyma ręce złożone pod brodą w typową dla niego piramidkę. Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle słucha tego co ma do powiedzenia Nicolas. Lepiej żeby to robił, bo nie wziąłem ze sobą niczego do robienia notatek. Na szczęście po chwili poprawia się w fotelu i odzywa wyjątkowo szyderczym tonem:

\- Nie wygląda Pan na zbyt przybitego jak na kogoś, komu niedawno zabito dziecko.

Nesbit wybucha krótkim i suchym śmiechem. Jego towarzystwo działa na mnie trochę przygnębiająco, ten człowiek roztacza wokół siebie dziwną aurę niechęci i tajemniczości. Oczywiście nie jest jedyną osobą w tym pokoju, która lubi zachować się w ten sposób, jednak od Sherlocka nigdy mnie przez to nie odpychało.

\- A dlaczego miałbym być smutny? Nie znałem nawet tego dzieciaka! - Próbuje udać niewzruszonego, ale jego oczy cały czas pozostają czujne. - Był mój tylko dlatego, że spuściłem się kilka sekund wcześniej niż planowałem. Poza tym nie miałem z nim żadnego kontaktu, za to Lyna... Jak ona się czuje?

\- Źle - odpowiadam szybko, zanim Sherlock walnie monolog o jej aktualnym stanie zdrowia, który przetrzyma nas tu dłużej. Oczy Nicolasa na moment powiększają się, a potem na nowo zwiesza głowę w dół. Nie chcąc pominąć jego reakcji, która mogłaby coś znaczyć pytam:

\- Jakie ma Pan relacje z byłą żoną?

\- Mam z nią w ogóle jakieś relacje? Kiedy przez przypadek spotkałem ją na mieście udawała, że mnie nie widzi, a gdy była z Xavierem, odwracała się w drugą stronę i zaraz znikała mi z pola widzenia.

\- Musi jej Pan naprawdę nienawidzić... - Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że sugerowanie odpowiedzi nie jest zbyt profesjonalne, jednak od samego początku korciło mnie, żeby w jakiś sposób móc wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Poza tym nieplanowane spotkania w Londynie można zaliczyć do cudów, miasto jest zdecydowanie za duże, żeby tak po prostu na siebie wpadać.

\- Niech Pan nigdy więcej tak nie mówi! - Powiało grozą, o mało co nie sfrunąłem z fotela. - Lyna może nie była idealna, ale na zawsze pozostanie kobietą mojego życia. Jakiekolwiek obrażanie jej w mojej obecności jest ciosem poniżej pasa. Mogę jeszcze jakoś _inaczej_ państwu pomóc?

Już nawet na moje niezbyt błyskotliwe oko wyglądało to na wyjątkowe aktorstwo. Spoglądam na Sherlocka, żeby sprawdzić czy ma on jeszcze jakieś pytania. Jednak detektyw tylko prycha pod nosem, żegna się z Nicolasem i wychodzi z powrotem na ulicę. Kiedy jesteśmy już na zewnątrz odchodzi kawałek od jego kamienicy, po czym wyciąga rękę w moją stronę.

\- Daj mi zapalić. - Mówi, a ja unoszę brwi i podaje mu papierosa. Jest zdenerwowany. Nie mam ochoty się z nim o to teraz kłócić. Zamiast tego próbuje go delikatnie zagadnąć w sprawie „naszego” męża.

\- I co o nim sądzisz?

Zamiast mi odpowiedzieć zaciąga się kilka razy. Widzę jak bierze głębokie oddechy i mogę założyć się, że przed oczami zatańczyły mroczki. W końcu rzuca niedopałek na chodnik i odzywa się strasznie poirytowanym głosem. 

\- On to zrobił.

\- Skąd… - mnie też się nie spodobał ten facet, ale nie do tego stopnia, żeby posądzać go o zabicie własnego dziecka!

\- Wyraźnie zestresował się, kiedy przeszliśmy do mieszania. Chciał uciec do kuchni, żeby nafaszerować się czymś uspokajającym, ale mu się nie udało. Cały czas trzymał ręce splecione razem, chcąc za wszelką cenę ukryć to, jak bardzo się trzęsą. Może mówił prawdę o tym, że dużo pracował, ale na pewno skłamał mówiąc o tym jak i dlaczego dostał pozew. Koperta na stole! - prycha zdegustowany, po czym mówi dalej - Na chwilę obecną mam za mało danych, żeby stwierdzić jakie to może mieć znaczenie. Poza tym należą mu się moje gratulacje. Otwarcie przyznał się, że zdarzało mu się śledzić żonę. Trzeba zapytać Lestrada czy rozmawiał z sąsiadami. I przy okazji wysłać go tutaj, żeby przemknął go za morderstwo. Zadaje mi się, że pudełko wkrótce zostanie otwarte.

Marszczę brwi i zastanawiam się nad tym co właśnie powiedział. Cudownie wychwycił parę szczegółów z jego zachowanie i w ostatniej chwili ugryzłem się w język, żeby nie zacząć go jak zwykle chwalić. Mimo to, wydaje mi się, że to jeszcze nie są rzeczy, za które można kogoś oskarżyć…

 - Ale poza tym masz jakieś obciążające go dowody, prawda? - Pytam nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Detektyw milczy i robi co może, żeby na mnie nie spojrzeć. Wszystko jasne.

\- Ludzi nie zwykło się posyłać za kratki tylko dlatego, że ty tak mówisz, wiesz? - uśmiecham się, chociaż miało to zabrzmieć karcąco. Sherlock wygląda na wyjątkowo zdziwionego, wkłada ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i posyła mi nonszalancki uśmiech.

\- A szkoda. Zaoszczędziłoby to sporo czasu.  
  
Śmieje się na głos i szturcham go w ramię, nie potrafiąc dokładnie określić dlaczego czuję rozlewającą się po moim ciele falę ciepła.

  
***

Jeżeli ktokolwiek uważa, że znalezienie jednego faceta, którego Sherlock Holmes okrzyknie winnym ostudzi w nim jego zapał, to jesteście w błędzie. Oprócz przesłuchania Nicolas’a Nesbit’a odwiedziliśmy jeszcze milion innych miejsc, mających związek z ofiarą, a raczej jego matką. Korporację, przedszkole, masę sąsiadów, a nawet bary w których często jadała. Zrobiliśmy kilka kilometrów podążając takimi jak ona ulicami, szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek. 

Dlatego, po powrocie do domu dużo nie myśląc przebieram się w piżamie i ślepo idę do sypialni, w której ostatnio zwykłem spędzać noce. Nakrywając się po uszy kołdrą, zdaję sobie sprawę co właśnie zrobiłem i w ostatniej chwili tłumię nagłą potrzebę wyskoczenie z tego cholernego łóżka, póki jeszcze nie ma w okolicy Sherlocka. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wtedy zrobiłbym z siebie pośmiewisko, więc z całej siły zaciskam powieki usilnie próbując zasnąć. Może powinienem zacząć liczyć owieczki skaczące przez płot? Albo dla odmiany detektywów spadających z dachu?

Czuję, jak materac obok ugina  się i zamieram w bezruchu koncentrując całą  swoją  uwagę na miarowym oddychaniu. Po chwili  detektyw przestaje się ruszać i wzdycha zadowolony. Spoglądam ukradkiem w jego stronę i napotykam wlepio ną we mnie parę czarnych oczu. 

\- John? - Słyszę jak szepcze moje imię i zapominam jak się oddycha.

\- Tak? - Odpowiadam po chwili.

\- Ta... rzecz, którą zrobiłeś wczoraj w nocy, pamiętasz? -  P yta przyglądając mi się coraz uważniej, a ja mam wrażenie, że moje neurony właśnie w tej chwili przestały przewodzić  jakiekolwiek impulsy . Jaka do jasnej cholery  _rzec_ z? Chyba nie miałem żadnych nocnych wzwodów, ani nic takiego, prawda? Wczoraj w nocy... 

\- Chodzi ci o to, że się do ciebie... _przytuliłem_? - Sugeruję delikatnie.

\- Mhm...

Milczy, a ja nie mam zamiaru drążyć tego tematu.

\- Czy mógłbym... też tego spróbować?

Mrugam zaskoczony, nie do końca rozumiejąc pytanie. Staram się nie wyglądać na zbyt spiętego, to w końcu gejoza i te sprawy... Ale gdy tylko spoglądam w jego oczy nie potrafię mu odmówić.

Sherlock kładzie głowę na mojej piersi, a ja instynktownie owijam wokół niego ramię. Detektyw jeszcze przez chwilę kręci się usiłując znaleźć dla siebie w miarę wygodna pozycję. Staram się nie drżeć, mimo dotyku jego nagiego ciała na moim. W końcu przestaje się wiercić i wzdycha zadowolony.

\- Co jest? W dzieciństwie nikt cię nigdy nie przytulał? - pytam rozbawionym głosem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Nie.

\- Och... - czasami naprawdę powinienem się zamknąć.

\- Czy tak jest dobrze? - pyta, delikatnie opierając głowę na mojej piersi i lekko obejmując mnie ramieniem.

\- Bardzo dobrze - odpowiadam i pochylam się do przodu składając czuły pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. Drga zaskoczony, ale nic nie mówi. Pewnie dlatego, że nie zna słów, których mógłby w tej chwili użyć.

\- John?

Marszczę brwi.

\- Tak?

Cisza.

\- Przepraszam - szepcze. Przymykam oczy i muszę wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby zebrać myśli. Jednak zanim zdążyłem się odezwać Sherlock kontynuuje:

\- Zostawiłem cię, a potem wróciłem, nawet nie pytając czy w ogóle chcesz mnie z powrotem w swoim życiu. Wiem, że masz przeze mnie tylko kłopoty, wiem ile wcześniej wycierpiałeś, ale John... - tutaj robi przerwę, a ja zastanawiam się czy wolno mi się w to teraz wtrącić - Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego dane mi było poznać i przez te dwa lata walczyłem tylko po to, żeby móc do ciebie wrócić. Chciałbym po prostu, żebyś to wiedział.

Obejmuje go szczelniej, przyciskając do siebie jego wychudzone ciało. Znowu całuje go w głowę i opieram na niej policzek. Hetero John macha do mnie z drugiego końca pokoju, a ja mentalnie pozdrawiam go środkowym palcem i ostentacyjnie po raz kolejny całuje Sherlocka - tym razem muskając ustami jego czoło. Detektyw milczy, a ja czuje jak coraz mocniej obejmuje mój tors. Uśmiecham się czule choć wiem, że nie jest wstanie tego zobaczyć. Całuje raz jeszcze jego potargane loki i opadam na poduszki.

\- Wiem, Sherlock.


	7. Chapter 7

Nienawidzę go.

Najchętniej zatłukłbym go gołymi rękami przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. IQ poza skalą? Bohater Narodowy? Skończony idiota i tyle w temacie. Uwaga, uwaga, proszę o pełne skupienie za chwilę zadam wam zagadkę:

 _Kiedy zmęczony doktor wrócił do domu na dworze szalała nawałnica. Wiatr piździł, deszcz napierdalał i dało się_ _poślizgnąć_ _od samego patrzenia na oblodzony chodnik. Widoczność nie przekraczała dwóch metrów_ _dzięki jesiennej mgle_ _. Ludność zamykała się w mieszkaniach i nawet psa z kulawą_ _n_ _ogą by na dwór nie wygonił._  
Zgadnij:  
Kogo nie było w domu?

Nawet nie chce wiedzieć co on robi, nie obchodzi mnie to. Jak się przeziębi to palcem nie kiwnę. Niech dostanie zapalenia płuc, niech wyląduje w szpitalu i między napadami kaszlu obraża pielęgniarki, może wtedy się czegoś nauczy. Niewerbalnych obelg? Nieodpowiedzialny, bezmyślny, zarozumiały, mógłbym wymieniać do rana, po każdym słowie tłukąc jedną probówkę z jego _bardzo ważnym_ doświadczeniem. Ciekawe co skończyło by się prędzej jego eksperymenty czy moje wyzwiska?

Miotam się po mieszkaniu, starając się niczego nie uszkodzić. Niedługo nie wypłacimy się ze zniszczeń spowodowanych przez Sherlocka, sam wolę się do tego nie dokładać.

Zatrzymuje się w końcu na środku salonu i biorę głęboki wdech. Trybiki wskakują na swoje miejsca, adrenalina przestaje wściekle krążyć w krwiobiegu, a serce zwalnia. Czuję zapach domu - herbaty, lawendy i Sherlocka. Przy okazji także smród rozkładu i spalonego omleta, ale te nieprzyjemne fakty możemy pominąć. Wszystko jest jak zawsze było i być powinno.

Z tą myślą rozsiadam się przed telewizorem i najspokojniej w świecie zaczynam oglądać Doktora Who. I pewnie robiłbym to dalej, gdyby nie przeszkodził mi zgrzyt otwieranego zamka.

\- Gdzieś ty do jasnej cholery był?! - naskakuje na niego, mimo silnego postanowienia, żeby nie zwracać większej uwagi na całe zajście. Kiedyś bym tak zrobił, tylko, że już nic nie jest jak dawniej.

Sherlock obrzuca mnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

\- Sprawa.

\- Sprawa... - powtarzam nie do końca pojmując co się dzieje.

\- Właśnie to przed chwilą powiedziałem – odpowiada jakby udało mu się stwierdzić najbardziej oczywistą rzecz na świecie.

\- Nie należy mi się nawet słowo wytłumaczenia? - poważnie, czy tylko ja jeden mam tutaj wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło i że nie możemy sobie wszystkiego bagatelizować? Chyba zaraz dowiem się, że jestem przewrażliwiony...

\- Nie dramatyzuj, John! - czyżbym zgadł? Wróżbita Watson poleca się na przyszłość. - Co miałoby się stać? Mógłbym na przykład...

\- Zginąć? - wchodzę mu w słowo, co jest alternatywą od strzelenia go w pysk.

\- Chyba z nudów, przeszukując archiwa, żeby...

\- Dość! Zamknij się! - Zamiera i wpatruje się we mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a ja dopiero teraz uzmysławiam sobie, co powiedziałem. Dwa lata jego nieobecności doszczętnie mnie zniszczyły. Sam nawet nie zdawałem sobie do końca sprawy z tego, jak głęboka jest ta rana. Aż do dzisiaj, kiedy wracając z dyżuru spodziewałem się zobaczyć go siedzącego w swoim fotelu, a zastałem tylko puste cztery ściany.

\- Prowadzisz tę sprawę ze mną czy sam?! Och, co za głupie pytanie, od ostatnich dwóch lat _samodzielność_ to twoje drugie imię.

Odwracam się na pięcie i pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni idę do swojego pokoju. Oboje wiemy, że nie chodzi o żadną pierdoloną sprawę, tylko o to jak mnie traktuje.

Nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć za siebie.

  
***  


Czwarta nad ranem.

Budzę się nadal słysząc huk wystrzałów, czując zapach krwi i swąd palących się ciał. Nie jest to dla mnie niczym nowym, ale wciąż cholernie mnie to denerwuje. Jak już trafia mi się noc, kiedy nie muszę stać z batem nad Sherlockiem, to oczywiście budzę się z wrzaskiem.

Podciągam kolana pod brodę i próbuję choć trochę uspokoić oddech. Słyszę cichą melodię dochodzą z salonu i staram się za bardzo nie wkurzyć, że ten idiota zamiast iść spać maltretuje skrzypce.

Przymykam oczy i słucham. Niedługo po tym jak się tu pierwszy raz wprowadziłem, zauważyłem, że Sherlock co noc grywał na skrzypcach. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie - byłem mu wdzięczny. Spokojna melodia pomagała mi się odprężyć i ponownie zasnąć. Miałem wrażenie, jakby robił to specjalnie dla mnie, ale nigdy nie miałem odwagi go o to zapytać. Jednak dzisiaj czuję, że coś jest inaczej. Wydaje mi się, że brakuje mu pewności, jakby zapomniał jak się gra.

Fałsz.

Struna trzeszczy pod jego palcami jakby ją wyrywał.

Ignoruje to.

W końcu przez dwa lata nie miał instrumentu w rękach, zawsze może mu coś nie wyjść. A może on po prostu trenuje w nocy, a ja nigdy nie zwróciłem na to uwagi?

Fałsz.

Chichoczę pod nosem. Pan Doskonały najwyraźniej też czasami się myli.

Fałsz.

Słyszę trzask zamykanego futerału i ciche przekleństwa.

STOP!

Sherlock nie przeklina, chyba, że w ostateczności. Takie zachowanie kompletnie niepasuje do niego, jest zbyt inteligentny, żeby uciekać się do wulgaryzmów chcąc kogoś poniżyć.

Powoli wstaję z łóżka i podchodzę do drzwi. Chce sprawdzić co się dzieje, dlaczego znowu nie może spać, przecież od jakiegoś czasu wszystko zdawało się być w porządku. Powoli schodzę na dół, jakimś cudem wojsko nauczyło mnie jak należy się bezszelestnie poruszać. Ostrożnie wychylam głowę zza drzwi, czuję się jakbym szpiegował we własnym mieszkaniu.

Widzę go.

Ma na sobie swój ulubiony niebieski szlafrok, stoi oparty o stoliki, będąc zwróconym twarzą do okna. Światło wpadające z wiecznie jasnej ulicy, delikatnie obrysowuje jego smukłą sylwetkę. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że ten widok jest prawie magiczny, gdybym tylko nie zauważył jego trzęsących się pleców.

\- Sherlock? - wołam go. Boję się, że przerwałem mu w coś ważnego, że zamknie się w sobie i nie będzie chciał nic mi powiedzieć. Wzdryga się słysząc swoje imię, ale nie rusza się z miejsca.

\- John... - czasem wydaje mi się, że wymawianie mojego imienia sprawia mu tyle samo radości, co mnie mówienie jego. Sam najchętniej zaczynałbym każde zdanie od _Sherlock_ , gdyby nie to, że brzmiałoby to idiotycznie.

\- Dlaczego już nie grasz? - to pierwsze pytanie jakie przychodzi mi na myśl i w tej chwili wydaje się być najmniej inwazyjne. Nadal się do mnie nie odwraca i jestem pewny, że właśnie otula się ramionami. Chcę do niego podejść, ale się boję, że mnie odtrąci.

Milczy.

To do niego takie niepodobne, zawsze ma tyle do powiedzenia na każdy temat....

W końcu na mnie spogląda. Jest tak bardzo smutny, że widzę to nawet w tym słabym świetle, tak samo jak jego bladość i cienie pod oczami. Unosi lekko prawą dłoń zaciskając ją w pięść i po chwili powoli rozluźniając.

\- Nie mogę - odpowiada. - Nie potrafię.

Znowu milczy, a ja mam ochotę podbiec do niego i nim porządnie potrząsnąć, żeby w końcu przestał opowiadać jakieś głupoty. On nie umie? Wszystkie menuety i opery jakie świat stworzył, były prostackie i nudne, bo mógł wykonać je praktycznie z marszu.

\- Łamali mi palce - szepcze załamującym się głosem.

Mam wrażenie, jakby poziom tlenu w pomieszczeniu spadł nagle do dwóch procent. Sherlock wpatruje się we mnie swoimi wielkimi oczami i czeka na moją reakcję. A ja nie wiem już co mam powiedzieć, jaki gest wykonać, żeby go pocieszyć. Przeszedł tak wiele, tyle wycierpiał, żebym był bezpieczny. Nie potrafię znaleźć słów, które choć trochę oddadzą to, jak bardzo jestem mu wdzięczny.

Wreszcie decyduję się do niego podejść. Ujmuje jego dłoń w swoją i splatam nasze palce razem. To dziwne - jak dobrze do siebie pasujemy, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie dzielące nas różnice. Palce Sherlocka są długie i smukłe, a ja dotykam go wręcz z czcią. Nie ma przymusu, zawsze może się wyrwać i uciec, ale tego nie robi. Podnoszę jego dłoń do ust i muskam delikatnie opuszkę jego palca.

\- Jesteś wspaniały - mówię i patrzę mu w oczy, szukając w nich jakiegokolwiek odrzucenia.

Nie znajduje go.

Całuje każdy jego palec powtarzając mu cały czas, że jest cudowny, że nie musi się niczym przejmować, że nadal jest świetnym skrzypkiem i że zawsze będę uwielbiał słuchać jak gra. Chcę mu jeszcze powiedzieć, że nigdy go nie zostawię, ale wtedy dostrzegam, jak po policzku spływa mu pojedyncza łza. Widzę jak drgają mu wargi, chyba chce się uśmiechnąć, ale w tej chwili wydaje się to zbyt trudne.

Puszczam jego dłoń i od razu przylegam cały do jego ciała. Obejmuje go tak delikatnie jak tylko potrafię, to przecież mój największy skarb, nie przeżyłbym gdyby znowu coś mu się stało. Gładzę rytmicznie jego plecy pozwalając mu się odprężyć. Czuje lekki dotyk na swoich ramionach i uśmiecham się do siebie, przygarniając go bliżej. Różnica wzrostu, która od wieków działała mi na nerwy wydaję mi się teraz taka naturalna. Mogę spokojnie wtulić twarz w jego szyję i oddychać głęboko, wciągając do płuc ten piękny zapach.

\- Już zawsze będę z tobą, wiesz? - szepczę. Najszczerszą odpowiedzią jaką tylko mogłem dostać było szczelne owinięcie ramion wokół mojej szyi i lekkie kiwanie głową.

Zgadza się. Nigdy cię nie zostawię.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z góry bardzo chciałam przeprosić, że nie dodawałam ostatnio rozdziałów, ale przygniotły mnie inne obowiązki i nie mogłam znaleźć na to czasu...

Budzę się pół leżąc, pół spadając z mojego wąskiego łóżka, na które w nocy jakimś cudem wcisnęły się dwie osoby. Sherlock owinął nogę wokół mojej łydki i prawdopodobnie tylko dzięki temu nie wylądowałem na podłodze. Teraz śpi opierając policzek o moje ramię, a ja znowu podziwiam jego odprężoną twarz. Powinienem chyba w końcu zastanowić się nad naszym _związkiem_ , bo zdaje mi się, że "tylko przyjaciele" nie robią ze sobą takich rzeczy. Chociaż z drugiej strony poza większą zażyłością między nami nie ma zupełnie nic.

Nie dane mi jest niestety dojść do żadnego błyskotliwego wniosku, ponieważ detektyw wybrał sobie właśnie ten moment na puszczenie mojej nogi, skazując mnie tym samym na bliskie spotkanie z podłogą.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz? - Pytam, rozcierając zaspane oczy.

\- Cicho bądź, próbuje spać - mruczy i odwraca się do mnie plecami.

Już nawet nie chce mi się tego komentować. Podnoszę się, masując zdrętwiały kark i schodzę do kuchni po filiżankę kawy.

***

Niedługo później słyszę, jak wibruje telefon Sherlocka. Nie zastanawiając się nawet biorę go do ręki i odczytuję wiadomość. Mimo, że to tylko Lestrade pytający o postępy w śledztwie, czuje wypełniający mnie chłód. Przypominam sobie Afganistan, gdzie też zdarzało mi się widzieć martwe dzieci leżące w ruinach swoich domów. Powiedziano mi wtedy, że jestem tu, żeby nie dopuścić do rozprzestrzenienia się tego konfliktu na resztę świata. Jednak to wciąż się dzieje i bez względu na to ilu żołnierzy wyślemy na misję nie potrafimy tego powstrzymać.

Siadam w fotelu i zaczynam przeglądać materiały, które dotychczas zgromadził Sherlock. Niestety nie znajduje tam nic interesującego, więc sam próbuje wymyślić coś konstruktywnego. Nie mając mózgu geniusza odnoszę dość marne rezultaty…

Około południa moim oczom ukazuje się we własnej osobie mój Mistrz Dedukcji. Uważnie lustruje go spojrzeniem i dochodzę do wniosku, że wygląda dość zdrowo. Wory pod oczami przybledły, a jego skóra przybrała delikatny różowy odcień.

\- Dlaczego do tej pory nie rozmawialiśmy z matką Xaviera? - Pytam popchnięty długimi rozmyślaniami na temat tej sprawy.

\- Kto to Xavier? - Ziewa, wchodząc do kuchni i szuka po omacku kubka na kawę.

\- Nikt specjalny, taki mały chłopczyk. Ostatnio jak go widziałem to wisiał na prysznicu. Może teraz coś świta? - Od zawsze wiedziałem, że jest ignorantem, ale cokolwiek to chyba powinien kojarzyć…

\- Rozmawiałem z nią. - Mówi spokojnie, a ja unoszę brwi do góry, bo nic o tym nie wiedziałam. - To była największą strata czasu do tej pory. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic konkretnego. Nic! Tylko powtarzała w kółko te same rzeczy, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, co do niej mówię. Trzęsła się, kiwała do przodu i tyłu jak w chorobie sierocej. Nie mogę uznać kogo takiego za wartościowego świadka!

Milczę i wlepiam wzrok w czaszkę, która niedawno wróciła na swoje miejsce na kominku. Co dziwne, sam ją tam postawiłem, bo mieszkanie bez niej wydawało się niezwykle puste.

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy tam jeszcze raz pojechać. - Sherlock spogląda na mnie zdegustowany, więc szybko zaczynam się tłumaczyć - Może coś przeoczyliśmy, może coś się schowało, lub uciekło. Przy okazji nie zaszkodzi ponownie spróbować coś z niej wyciągnąć. Poza tym i tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty...

Detektyw robi głęboki wdech, a potem unosi brwi do góry i wstaje z fotela. Jest tak dotknięty tym co powiedziałem, że nie zdziwiłbym się, jakby przestał się do mnie odzywać na kilka dni.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam dość napięty grafik i nie starcza mi czasu na bezsensowne jeżdżenie kilka razy w to samo miejsce.

Potem obraca się i maszeruje do swojego pokoju, a ja zbieram swoje rzeczy i udaje się sam do Pani Nesbit.

***

Będąc już na tym feralnym osiedlu, całkowicie przechodzi mi ochota na komunikowanie się z kimkolwiek. Jestem zły na Sherlocka, że robi takie przedstawienie, kiedy nic złego się nie stało.

Zapalam papierosa i powoli idę przed siebie. Pani Nesbit mieszka w nadzwyczajnie ładnej dzielnicy. Przepięknie zakonserwowane budynki sięgające XIX wieku i cudowny Hurlingham Park po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wyjątkowo sielankowe miejsce jak na tętniący życiem Londyn. Fakt faktem przewija się tędy codziennie mnóstwo ludzi, ale żaden nie wygląda mi na zbyt groźnego.  
  
Przechadzam się ulicą, mijając szeregi zadbanych domków jednorodzinnych. Czuję zapach kwiatów uprawianych w maleńkich ogródkach i zaczynam się powoli odprężać. W pewnym momencie dostrzegam mężczyznę idącego po drugiej stronie ulicy w tym samym kierunku co ja. Wygląda mi jakoś znajomo, ale jest za daleko, żebym mógł zidentyfikować jego tożsamość. Może po prostu obsługiwał mnie kiedyś w jakimś sklepie, a ja zapamiętałem go z powodu niskiego wzrostu? Nie mogę tego w żaden sposób stwierdzić.  
  
Nagle mężczyzna delikatnie odwraca głowę, jakby chciał sprawdzić otoczenie, a ja patrze na jego twarz i już wiem kim on jest. Wiem i o mało co nie zaczynam skakać z radości. W końcu miałem rację!

\- No proszę, a jednak znalazłeś coś ciekawego. - Wzdrygam się gwałtownie, słysząc tuż za sobą głos Sherlocka.

\- No proszę, a jednak za mną pojechałeś. – Nawet nie próbuję zdobyć się na mniej kąśliwy ton.

\- Czyż nie tak robimy za każdym razem? - unosi pytająco brew i cała moja złość pryska. Uśmiecham się do niego, starając się ignorować dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po mojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Nesbit się tutaj kręcił - mówię, chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że Sherlock doskonale o tym wie. To po prostu miłe dokonać jakiegoś własnego odkrycia. Detektyw kiwa głową, po czym odwraca się w przeciwnym kierunku, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie, na znikającego za rogiem mężczyznę. Nie zastanawiając się, ruszam zaraz za nim.

Zmierzamy wzdłuż malowniczej uliczki, co chwilę stykając się ze sobą ramionami. Sherlock opowiada mi o swoim ostatnim eksperymencie, a ja próbuję udać zafascynowanie tym, że martwe szczury walały się po naszej kuchni. Po chwili przypadkiem nasze palce się o siebie ocierają i czuję nagłą potrzebę wzięcia go za rękę. Wiem, że zalatuje to hipokryzją, ponieważ zawsze miałem dość nieprzychylne podejście do homoseksualistów.  
  
Jednak w tym momencie mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że czułbym się dużo lepiej gdyby jego dłoń spoczywała w mojej.

***

\- Gdzie idziesz? - Pytam po raz siódmy, kiedy uliczki do których się zapuszczamy, powoli przestają przypominać Londyn, a ja muszę coraz bardziej uważać, żeby nie wdepnąć w czyjeś wymiociny.

\- Rozwiązać sprawę - odpowiada i wchodzi do jakiejś zapyziałej kamienicy. Przez cały czas podążając za nim trzymam rękę w pobliżu mojego SIG’a, którego w napadzie uprzejmości, Sherlock przyniósł ze sobą. Kiedy wchodzimy do środka pierwszym co mnie uderza, jest powalający smród. Stare prosektorium, do którego przychodziłem na zajęcia podczas studiów w porównaniu do tego było perfumą. Sherlock zdaje się nie mieć węchu, ponieważ zamiast wyjść stamtąd jak najszybciej, cały czas podąża naprzód.

W końcu zatrzymuje się obok małego człowieczka skulonego w kącie. Muszę przyznać, że gdyby nie to, mógłbym go nie zauważyć. Sherlock odchrząkuje zniecierpliwiony. Mężczyzna powoli podnosi głowę, a na jego twarzy zaczyna malować się uśmiech.

\- Pan Holmes! - Mówi zachrypniętym głosem, w którym jestem w stanie wyczuć radość - Dawno pana tu nie było, sądziliśmy, że pan nie żyje. W czym mogę pomóc?

Sherlock lekko unosi kąciki ust w dość ironicznym uśmiechu. Potem wyjmuje z płaszcza zdjęcia przedstawiające męża Lyny Nesbit wraz z napisanym na odwrocie jego adresem i każe je porozdawać. Poleca również śledzić go na każdym kroku i pod żadnym pozorem nie spuszczać z niego oka. Chce mieć zdawane raporty z jego poczynań co kilka godzin, a o każdym niespodziewanym incydencie pragnie zostać niezwłocznie powiadomiony. Zostawia trochę pieniędzy i wreszcie wychodzi. Sieć bezdomnych aktywowana, co?  
  
\- Chodź wracamy, bo inaczej nawet cudowne proszki do prania pani Hudson nie zabiją tego zapachu. - Uśmiecham się, słysząc koło ucha pełen grozy szept Sherlocka. Jednak obawiam się, że tego smrodu i tak łatwo się nie pozbędziemy…


	9. Chapter 9

Duszno... Nie mam czym oddychać... Zastanawiam się, za jakie grzechy mój szanowny mózg znowu wysłał mnie na wojnę. Bezkresna pustynia otacza mnie ze wszystkich stron, nawet nie mam gdzie uciekać. Słyszę wybuch niedaleko ode mnie i odruchowo przykrywam uszy dłońmi. Krzyki, jęki... Zagryzam usta. Po chwili czuję na języku metaliczny smak.

Idę.

Znowu to samo... Bezkształtna masa wijąca się w agonii i wołająca o pomoc. Przedzieram się między nimi, próbując znaleźć choć jedna osobę, której będę w stanie pomóc. Choć jedną osobę, która uratuje mnie.

Nie ma tu nikogo takiego.

Ostrożnie przechodzę między ciałami starając się nie stanąć na żadnej z osób, które oddały tutaj życie. Spoglądam w dal. Zauważam postać rozmywającą się gdzieś na horyzoncie. Barwy maskujące. Kolejny Talib, przyszedł sprawdzić czy na pewno wszyscy zginęli. Gdyby chociaż coś takiego dało się przeżyć...

I teraz, jakby na całkowite zaprzeczenie swoich słów dostrzegam ruch. Ktoś wstaje, podnosi się ponad morze umarłych, spełnia moje największe pragnie. Nie zwracam już na nikogo uwagi, pędzę do niego, chce mu pomóc, opatrzyć rany, podać wodę, podtrzymać kiedy będzie iść. Tak bardzo chciałbym go uratować... Jest jeszcze daleko przede mną, kiedy widzę jak wstaje. Chwieje się na nogach, ale jest wytrwały, nie upada. Rozgląda się. Próbuje zrozumieć co się stało, pewnie szuka swoich przyjaciół.

W końcu spogląda na mnie.

Krew odpływa mi od twarzy. Czuje przerażający chłód pomimo lejącego się z nieba żaru. Mam wrażenie, jakby całe moje ciało poraził prąd.

\- SHERLOCK!!!

Ostatkiem sił zmuszam swoje nogi do dalszego poruszania się. Dzielą mnie od niego minuty, muszę biec szybciej, inaczej mu nie pomogę. Jednak bez względu na to jak szybko biegłem on nie przybliżał się. Mimo że zdarłem sobie gardło wołając jego imię, nie reagował.

W końcu spogląda na mnie. Choć nie jestem w stanie dokładnie dostrzec jego twarzy, doskonale wiem co ona wyraża. Każdy, kto otarł się o wojnę kiedyś to poczuł.

Rezygnacja.

Całkowita rezygnacja i obojętność. Potem spogląda w niebo i upada.

Nie porusza się już nigdy więcej.

***

Siadam na łóżku próbując złapać oddech. Nabieranie powietrza sprawia mi tyle trudności, jakby przez ostatnie kilka godzin skurczyły mi się płuca. Twarz mam mokrą od łez i potu, ale nie dbam o to.

Oddychać. Przede wszystkim oddychać.

W końcu jakimś cudem udaje mi się uspokoić. Spoglądam na miejsce obok siebie. Tak bardzo chce teraz zobaczyć śpiącego tam Sherlocka, uwierzyć, że jest przy mnie i że nie mam się o co martwić. Zamiast tego widzę odrzuconą na bok kołdrę i ziejące pustką miejsce.

Staram się stłumić rosnąca panikę. Pewnie jest w kuchni, może zachciało mu się pić? Nadsłuchuje, ale nie mogę wyłapać żadnego odgłosu.

W końcu poddaję się i pozwoli wychodzę z łóżka. Podłoga jest zimna, ale nie mam ochoty zakładać kapci. Chcę, żeby ten chłód przeniknął mnie na wskroś, zabijając wspomnienie afgańskiego słońca.  
Zaglądam do kuchni. Pusto. Gdzie on jest? Serce znowu zaczyna mi przyspieszać, ale karcę się w duchu za niepotrzebne panikowanie. Na palcach przechodzę do salonu.

I wtedy go widzę.

Siedzi na kanapie plecami do mnie. Głowę ma opartą na podkulonych kolanach. Nie jestem w stanie określić czy śpi, czy może ma otwarte oczy. Jestem zaskoczony samym faktem, że w ogóle go tutaj znalazłem.

Nie namyślając się długo podchodzę do niego i od tyłu obejmuje go ramionami, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Biorę głęboki wdech, wciągając do płuc mój ulubiony zapach. Sherlock drga przestraszony, ale po chwili odpręża się, czując moją obecność.

Trwamy tak jeszcze przez chwilę, a ciepło wypełniające mnie od wewnątrz zastępuje chłód. Przy nim zawsze czuję się tak… właściwie. Jakby to było moje miejsce na ziemi, w którym mam zostać już do końca. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić stałego związku z kimkolwiek innym, już nie. Wszystkie moje wyidealizowane plany rodzinnej sielanki zniknęły, kiedy okazało się, że on nigdy nie umarł. Wrócił i ponownie zawładnął moim życiem, umysłem i sercem.

Sercem?

Uśmiecham się pod nosem, a potem muskam ustami jego łabędzią szyję. Dlaczego tak późno to zauważyłem?

Kocham go.

Nie mówię teraz o niczym platonicznym, w ten sposób czułem to już od dawna. Myślę o jak najbardziej romantycznej miłości, która ostatnio poszła się bawić ze mną w chowanego. Na szczęście znalazłem ją w tym skulonym człowieczku, nie mającym pojęcia o normach etycznych, ani o tym jak działa wszechświat

\- Dlaczego nie ma cię w łóżku? - Szepczę tuż obok jego ucha. Czuję na policzku dotyk jego zimnej skóry, musi siedzieć tu już od dłuższego czasu. Sherlock słysząc mój głos, powoli podnosi głowę i odpowiada zaspanym głosem.

\- Nie chciałem cię budzić.

Siadam obok i odwracam jego twarz w swoją stronę. Jest blady jak ściana i ma wręcz fioletowe wory pod oczami. W tej ciemności wygląda jak duch. Wzdycham zrezygnowany i delikatnie dotykam jego policzka.

\- Jestem tu dla ciebie. Za każdym razem kiedy tylko będziesz mnie potrzebować po prostu przyjdź - staram się mówić lekko, ale nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać drżenia głosu. - Nie musisz już z niczym walczyć sam, rozumiesz?

Przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz, a ja nie dbam już o to co może sobie o mnie pomyśleć. Przecież to cholerny mistrz dedukcji, wiedział to wszystko pewnie jeszcze zanim sam się zorientowałem. Przyciągam go do siebie i delikatnie gładzę po plecach, czekając aż się uspokoi. W końcu biorę jego twarz w dłonie i spoglądam mu w oczy. Nie jestem w stanie odczytać ich wyrazu, nie potrafię powiedzieć czy chce mieć mnie bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
  
Jednak nie mam ochoty tracić już ani minuty dłużej. Przysuwam się i składam na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Czuję jak jego wargi lekko drgają pod moimi, muskam go językiem modląc się w duchu, żeby wpuścił mnie do środka. Sherlock powoli otwiera usta i z ulgą stwierdzam, że mogąc wreszcie cieszyć się każdym ich centymetrem. Nasze zęby stukają o siebie, a ja wplatam dłoń w jego czarne włosy, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. Nasze języki niepewnie oplatają się wokół siebie, czuję jak jego wargi poruszają się pod moimi.

Zastanawiam się jakim cudem to wszystko w ogóle się dzieje. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak szybko biło mi serce. Nawet wtedy jak rzekomo umarł, nawet jak wrócił. Nigdy nie czułem tego co teraz, nie tak intensywnie. Boję się go puścić, nie chce, żeby ta chwila się skończyła. Chciałbym móc jeszcze raz posmakować jego ust, poczuć na sobie ich ciepło. Słyszę swój urywany oddech, ale w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie skupić się na tyle bardzo, by zorientować się czy jego brzmi tak samo. Przekręcam delikatnie głowę i biorę jego wargę pomiędzy zęby, a potem lekko ją przygryzam. Następnie niechętnie odsuwam się i znowu spoglądam na jego twarz.  
  
Nie wydaje się być zaskoczony, jest wciąż jest tak samo blady jak wcześniej, podczas kiedy ja czuję jak płoną mi policzki. Sherlock oblizuje usta, a potem owija się szlafrokiem i kładzie na kanapie. Przyglądam mu się nie do końca wiedząc jak mam się zachować. Serce chce mi wyskoczyć z piersi ze strachu, że zrobiłem coś przez co mogę go stracić. Po chwili detektyw podnosi głowę i spogląda na mnie otwierając tylko jedno oko.

\- Czekasz jeszcze na zaproszenie?

Uśmiecham się i próbuję się usadowić obok niego. Gryzę go żartobliwie w ucho, mając dość tego, że nawet w takiej sytuacji zachowuje się jak dupek. Potem obejmuje go i wtulam twarz w jego włosy. Nie myślę w tej chwili o niczym innym tylko o szczęściu, jakim jest trzymanie go w ramionach. Nie chce rozprawiać o przyszłości, która może okazać się trudniejsza niż mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Po prostu przyciskam policzek do czarnych loków i chłonę jego bliskość próbując zatrzymać przy sobie wszystkie wypełniające mnie emocje.

Zasypiamy w tej samej chwili.


	10. Chapter 10

Mam wrażenie, że ta sprawa całkowicie wyssała z niego życie. Od kilku dni praktycznie nic nie je, nie śpi, nie goli się, nie zdejmuje szlafroka i nic nie mówi. Do tego ostatniego jestem raczej przyzwyczajony, jednak tym razem to takie _złe_ milczenie. Jakby jakaś katastrofa wisiała w powietrzu.

Wchodzę do salonu i zastaje go skulonego na kanapie, zawzięcie stukającego w klawiaturę laptopa. Zrozumiałbym, jakbyśmy dzięki temu posunęli się choć trochę naprzód, ale tracimy tylko czas i nerwy. Naszym jedynym punktem zaczepienia jest Nicolas Nesbit, który jak ustalił Sherlock, jest nieszczęśliwie zakochany w swojej byłej żonie.

Poza tym, dostajemy masę informacji na jego temat od Sieci Bezdomnych. Jakby to nie wystarczyło, Sherlock podpuścił Lestrade’a, żeby wpadał do niego codziennie z wizytą. Znaczy ja nie mam nic przeciwko takim działaniom tylko, że teraz drepczemy w miejscu.

\- Planujesz w ogóle rozwiązać tę sprawę? - Pytam w końcu, licząc na jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie jego postępowania.

\- Mhm... - mówi, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu.

\- A powiesz mi _jak_ chcesz to zrobić, nie ruszając się z kanapy?

Wzdycha zrezygnowany i powoli na mnie spogląda.

\- Pudełko nie zostało jeszcze otwarte.

\- Na litość Boską! - zaczynają mi już puszczać nerwy. Wymyślił sobie eksperyment psychologiczny jakiegoś nawiedzonego Szwaba i nie chce odpuścić. - Chodzi o dziecko, Sherlock! Dziecko! A nie o jakiegoś dupka Schrödingera, który robił dziwne rzeczy z metafizycznymi kotami. Nasze dziecko jest prawdziwe. Mało tego, jest martwe. Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?

Zaciska usta w wąską kreskę, a ja sądzę, że nie mam tu już nic więcej do roboty. Wychodzę, trzaskając drzwiami, a nogi same niosą mnie w dobrze znane miejsce - do Regent's.

Chodzę powolnym krokiem po londyńskim parku, starając się uspokoić. Nie myślę już nawet ile papierosów wypaliłem, bo dość szybko zgubiłem rachubę. Zaciągam się po raz kolejny i wpatruję w obłoczek dymu wydobywający się po chwili z moich ust.

Opadam na jedną z pobliskich ławek i spoglądam na mężczyznę siedzącego po drugiej stronie alejki. Czyta gazetę zasłaniając nią większość swojej twarzy, widzę jedynie, że na czubku głowy zaczyna już świecić łysiną. Wydaje się być dość wysoki, raczej w średnim wieku, ma na sobie beżowy płaszcz i eleganckie buty. Zastanawiam się, czy jest jakaś ważną osobą, czy może ma stresującą pracę od której stracił swoje włosy? Może zajmuje wysokie stanowisko w jakiejś dużej korporacji? Wzdycham i zrezygnowany spuszczam głowę. Albo siedzi na zasiłku dla bezrobotnych, ubrania ma z lumpeksu, a skłonność do łysienia odziedziczył genetycznie.

Nie wiem. Nie jestem pieprzonym Sherlockiem Holmesem. Nie potrafię czytać z ludzi, nie rozwiązuje zagadek kryminalnych, nie znam się na dedukcji. Choćbym nie wiem jak bardzo chciał mu pomóc, to nie dam rady. Jedyne co od zawsze potrafiłem zrobić, to porządnie dać komuś w pysk. Dlatego za każdym razem odwracam się, kiedy mnie zdenerwuje. Nie mógłbym pod żadnym pozorem pozwolić sobie go uderzyć. Każda jego cząstka jest dla mnie zbyt cenna, bym mógł narazić ją na jakiekolwiek uszkodzenie.

Na dodatek nie wiem do końca, jak mam się teraz przy nim zachować. Przecież niedawno go pocałowałem, a on oddał pocałunek! Nie wyśmiał mnie, nie odtrącił, tylko odwdzięczył mi się tym samym, a teraz zachowuje się tak jakby nic się nie stało.

Rozcieram obolałe skronie, nie mogąc pojąć, czemu ten człowiek _zawsze_ musi wszystko utrudniać. Jedna cholerna rzecz, która by mi powiedziała jak mam się zachować by mi wystarczyła. Jedna! Nie chce chodzić zdenerwowany po mieszkaniu starając się cały czas w niego nie wpatrywać. Nie chce spać sam w swoim pokoju i myśleć o wszystkich okropnościach, które mnie spotkały. Nie chce czuć tego ucisku w klatce piersiowej za każdym razem, kiedy poczuję na sobie jego przypadkowy dotyk.

Co mnie do cholery podkusiło, żeby zgodzić się na zamieszkanie ze świrem, który okłada zwłoki batem? Inaczej, jakim cudem się w nim zakochałem?

Biorę głęboki oddech i zrezygnowany wracam do naszego mieszkania.

***

\- John! Wychodzimy! - Mrugam kilka razy, bo mam wrażenie, że od siedzenia na tej piździawce przymarzły mi powieki. Ledwo co przestąpiłem próg, a przede mną pojawił się Sherlock, ubrany w wyjściowy garnitur i płaszcz. Policzki ma zaróżowione, a oczy błyszczą mu się z zachwytu. Nawet zdążył się jeszcze ogolić.

Gdzie on się tak śpieszy? Oby nie kolejny raz do tego biednego faceta, błagam...

\- Dokąd idziemy? - Pytam, mając nadzieję, że moje sekretne prośby zostaną wysłuchane.

Uśmiecha się, a ja czuję, że głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Wymyślił coś. Nareszcie.

\- Były mąż… - zaczyna, a ja już mam ochotę zaprotestować i poprosić żeby zostawił w spokoju wszystkie żywe oraz martwe koty świata i przeszedł do konkretów - był tutaj kluczem do rozwiązania zagadki.

\- Czyli nie on to zrobił? - czuję się troszeczkę wybity z rytmu.

\- Jak wiesz, poprosiłem _swoich ludzi_ , żeby go śledzili. Dzięki temu odkryłem z pozoru nic nie istotną rzecz, pod którą kryło się rozwiązanie. - Tutaj Sherlock robi dramatyczną pauzę, ponieważ przejrzał to _coś_ , które umknęłoby każdemu innemu człowiekowi. Mimo, że znam go już tyle lat, to wciąż nie mogę nadziwić się temu jak bardzo jest bystry.

Jednak zamiast kontynuować swoją wypowiedź, czego właściwie się po nim spodziewam, Sherlock zaczyna rozglądać się po przedpokoju i grzebać w kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Unoszę do góry brwi, rozważając zaproponowanie mu pomocy w szukaniu piątej klepki, którą ewidentnie gdzieś tu zgubił.

W końcu jednak podaje mi kartkę zapisaną drobnym druczkiem tytułami książek, ich autorów, a także różnych dat. Niektóre z nich były pozakreślane na kolorowo. To wyciąg z biblioteki?

\- Nie rozumiem... Co wspólnego ze śmiercią jego syna ma to, że czytał książki?

\- John myśl! To nie są byle jakie książki! - na dźwięk jego głosu prostuję plecy jakby właśnie to miało sprawić, że będę bardziej inteligentny. - On pracował w jakiejś małej firmie budowlanej, a z tego co mi wiadomo nie ma to żadnego związku z psychologią. Wszystko co zakreśliłem dotyczy właśnie tego tematu, z czego wyraźna większość jest o chorobach psychicznych. Może to jego hobby? Odpada, czytał je tylko przez krótki okres czasu. Tymczasowe zainteresowanie? W takim razie zdecydowanie nieprzypadkowe, spójrzmy na daty. Kilka miesięcy potem rozwiódł się z żoną. Co to może znaczyć... Na pewno nie to, że zaczęła zachowywać się... dziwnie? Na tyle dziwnie, że kochający mąż wziął ja za wariatkę. Jednak skoro tak, to dlaczego pozwolił jej zabrać ze sobą swoje malutkie dziecko? Otóż była to jedyna rzecz, na której jej zależało i która blokowała jej chorobę. Chociaż Nesbit wcale nie pozwolił jej tak po prostu odejść, to całe kręcenie się w pobliżu jej domu, przypadkowe spotkania na mieście. Pilnował jej, oczywiście na tyle, na ile mógł. Ale najwyraźniej coś poszło nie tak, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej w napadzie furii poderżnęła gardło ich synowi i zrobiła z niego dekoracje do łazienki. Reasumując: dereizm plus konfabulacje*. Jedźmy po nią.

Przestaje namiętnie gestykulować, puszcza mi oczko i odwraca się w stronę drzwi, powiewając rozpiętym płaszczem. Stoję jeszcze chwilę i wpatruję się w otrzymaną wcześniej kartkę, próbując pozbierać szczękę z podłogi, a potem wybiegam za nim na ulicę.

Mój detektyw jak zawsze bezbłędnie to rozwiązał.

***

Po raz kolejny wspinamy się po wąskich schodach do mieszkania Lyny Nesbit. Tym razem czuję się bardzo lekki, jakby rozwiązanie tej sprawy zdjęło ze mnie jakiś niewidzialny ciężar. Sherlock pierwszy wbiega pod drzwi i zaczyna tłamsić dzwonek. Dołączam do niego licząc na to, że za chwilę zobaczę przed sobą delikatną blondynkę.

Odpowiada nam jedynie cisza.

\- Uciekła? - pytam lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Wątpię - mówiąc to, detektyw naciska na klamkę, a drzwi powoli się przed nami otwierają.

Właściwie nie wiem, czego mam się spodziewać. Z psychologią nigdy nie byłem zbyt dobrze obeznany, a samych psychopatów wyobrażałem sobie jak Hannibala Lectera z „Milczenia owiec”, co raczej nie oddawało dobrze obecnej sytuacji. Powinienem się raczej zastanowić, czy to możliwe, że  Lyna za chwilę wyskoczy na nas z nożem? Czy będąc niczego nieświadoma zajmuje się swoimi sprawami? Nie wiem.

Za to on wie. Spoglądam na mojego detektywa, który powoli wchodzi w głąb jej mieszkania, zaglądając w każdy kąt. W końcu zatrzymuje się w progu jednego z pokoi, a ja idę w ślad za nim.

Staję jak wryty i próbuję zrozumieć rozgrywającą się przede mną scenę.

Lyna siedzi w fotelu, otoczona zabawkami swojego syna, a na rękach trzyma jego ulubionego misia. Patrzy na niego z czułością, delikatnie kołysze go jakby był dla niej najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Na jej ustach gości uśmiech, słyszę, że nuci pod nosem cichą kołysankę.

\- Pani Nesbit? - robię powolny krok w jej stronę.

\- Bądź cicho. Właśnie zasnął. - szepcze czule. Nie podnosi na mnie wzroku, nawet na moment nie odrywa go od pluszaka. Słyszę jak mówi, że jest jej słodkim małym synkiem, którego nigdy nie zostawi. Gładzi go po głowie, a ten dotyk jest przepełniony ciepłem i miłością jakimi tylko matka może darzyć swoje dziecko. Zastanawiam się, co powinienem teraz zrobić? Chciałbym rozegrać to jak najdelikatniej, żeby nie musieć szarpać się z tą jej nie do końca zdrową stroną.

\- Słyszałeś co mówiła, John?! - wzdycham zrezygnowany, słysząc za sobą podniesiony głos Sherlocka. On naprawdę musi bardzo chcieć, żebym stracił życie w jakiś niekonwencjonalny sposób...

Lyna zamiera, a ja widzę jak jej palce spazmatycznie zaciskają się wokół misia. Podnosi powoli głowę, pozwalając mi zobaczyć swoją twarz wykrzywioną z wściekłości. Przypomina mi trochę zaszczute zwierzę i nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, czy właśnie takie oblicze matki musiał oglądać Xavier podczas ostatnich chwil życia.

\- Powiedziałam, żebyś był cicho! - Wrzeszczy, a jej ciałem targają dreszcze – Obudzisz go!

Jest przerażona, a jednocześnie zdenerwowana do granic możliwości. Źrenice ma powiększone jakby wstrzyknęła sobie przed chwilą całkiem sporą dawkę narkotyku. Patrzę jej w twarz, napinam wszystkie mięśnie i zastygam w niemym oczekiwaniu.

Po chwili Lyna Nesbit odrzuca na bok trzymaną zabawkę i z wrzaskiem zeskakuje z fotela. Jednym, sprawnym ruchem przewracam ją i przyciskam kolanem do ziemi. Trochę żal mi jest tej kobiety, raczej nie spodziewała się, że trafi na wojskowego. Zza pleców wyłania mi się Sherlock, zakładając jej kajdanki na ręce.

\- Czy ty masz w domu całą kolekcję rzeczy, które ukradłeś Lestradowi? - pytam, nie mogąc ukryć śmiechu.

\- Oczywiście, leżą tuż obok popielniczki z Buckingham Palace - posyła mi zadowolone spojrzenie i już wiem, że wszystko jest dobrze.

 Wrócimy razem na Baker Street, napijemy się herbaty, a ja reaktywuję mojego bloga o genialnym detektywie. On będzie przeprowadzać swoje eksperymenty, a ja krzyczeć, że zaraz spali dom. Oczywiście również możemy kłócić się o to, kto dzisiaj ma wynieść śmieci i dlaczego znowu _ktoś_ wypił ostatni łyk soku pomarańczowego i zostawił pusty karton w lodówce. Nasze życie do bólu przypomina mi pewnego futrzaka, którego opisał w swoim eksperymencie pan Schrödinger. Pudełko zostanie otwarte, w konkretniej sytuacji i dopiero wtedy wyleją się z niego nasze aktualne uczucia.

Spoglądam na Sherlocka, kiedy rozmawia z Lestradem i tłumaczy mu, dlaczego powinien wsadzić tę kobietę za kraty. Niezmiernie się przy tym puszy, a po każdej pochwale domaga się więcej i więcej. Uśmiecham się pod nosem, on już nawet zachowuje się jak kot.

 

\----------------------

Z góry chciałam bardzo przeprosić, że w tekście padła jedynie nazwa tych schorzeń. Mam tylko nadzieję że poniższe wyjaśnienie pomoże Wam zrozumieć na czym one polegają.  
  
Dereizm - zaburzenie myślenia, polegające na nieliczeniu się z realiami rzeczywistości (opiera się na życzeniowym interpretowaniu danych sytuacji lub urojeń w przypadku napadu psychoz). Skutkuje to zachowaniami, które mogą być uznane za dziwacznie i takimi, które naruszają ogólnie przyjmowane reguły społeczne.  
  
Konfabulacje - inaczej wspomnienia rzekome. Brakujące wspomnienia zostają uzupełnione nieprawdziwymi, które dobrze pasują do całego ciągu wydarzeń. 

 


	11. Epilog

Zastanawiam się, kiedy mniej więcej zrodziła się we mnie ta cała awersja do zimy. Swojego czasu, cieszyłem się na grudzień, śnieg i święta Bożego Narodzenia. Był to jedyny czas w roku, kiedy Harry nie śmiała się z tego, że jestem niski, a wszyscy dookoła chodzili z uśmiechami przyklejonymi do twarzy.

Co się stało potem? Dorosłem?

No tak, pojechałem też na wojnę i poznałem Sherlocka Wspaniałego Holmesa, który wywrócił całe moje życie do góry nogami.

Wracam z dyżuru, szczękając zębami z zimna. Rano zaspałem, bo _komuś_ zatęskniło się za bieganiem po nocy. W pośpiechu oczywiście zapomniałem czapki, a teraz jak na złość zaczął jeszcze prószyć śnieg. Doprawdy ciekawe, kiedy odmarzną mi uszy... Owijam się szczelniej ramionami i przyspieszam kroku.

Od tej sprawy z dzieckiem minęło już trochę czasu. Oczywiście zdarzyło się nam kilka _naprawdę ładnych morderstw_ , ale żadne nie zaciekawiło Sherlocka tak bardzo jak tamto. Jakby tego było mało, stwierdził, że jego wiedza na temat psychologii jest zbyt mała i koniecznie musi zacząć ją poszerzać. Kupił tyle książek, że teraz najlepiej by było, jakbym nauczył się lewitować, żeby tylko nie stanąć na jakąś stronę, która leży otworzona na podłodze w _bardzo_ _ważnej_ sprawie.

Poza tym, jakby ktoś chciał się dowiedzieć, czy przez ten cały czas przypadkiem się odkochałem, to odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Próba wmówienia sobie, że człowiek, który jakiś czas temu stał się cząstką ciebie, nie jest wcale _aż tak_ ważny, jest z góry skarana na porażkę. Nie ma znaczenia, czy chodzi o kobietę, czy o mężczyznę. Zdążyłem już dojrzeć do momentu, w którym zdałem sobie sprawę, że płeć nie ma nic do rzeczy, kiedy w grę wchodzą poważniejsze uczucia. Nie żeby w jakikolwiek sposób poprawiało to moją sytuację.

Zaskoczyło mnie jednak to, że wspólne mieszkanie wcale nie sprawia mi bólu. Uwielbiam każdą chwilę spędzoną razem z nim, mimo, że ta cała bliskość, która nas połączyła po jego powrocie zaczęła znikać. Czasami Sherlock zaśnie na kanapie podczas oglądania jakiegoś programu, a głowa opadnie mu bezwładnie na moje ramię. Wtedy mogę delikatnie przytulać jego ciało, delektując się tym, że mam go tuż przy sobie. A potem odchodzę okrywając go kocem, całując w czoło i wstrzymując powietrze ze strachu, że się obudzi.

Najgorsze jest chyba to, że zostałem sam z moją miłością do niego. Nie mam nikogo, komu powiedziałbym, że od zawsze heteroseksualny John Watson, nagle zakochał się w detektywie świrze. Już nawet grubiutki Mike Stamford kogoś sobie znalazł! Czuję, że mnie pozostaje tylko pogodzić się z samotnym życiem, bez stałego partnera...

W końcu docieram na 221B Baker Street i od razu biegnę do swojego pokoju. Zagrzebuje się pod kołdrą i czekam, aż wróci mi krążenie w kończynach. Dochodzę do wniosku, że zrobienie z siebie buritto daje dość marne rezultaty oraz, że do dobrego funkcjonowania przydałby mi się jeszcze kubek herbaty.

Niezadowolony, narzucam sobie koc na ramiona i schodzę do kuchni. Będąc już piętro niżej staję jak wryty i odliczam w pamięci od dziesięciu w dół, próbując stłumić rosnącą wściekłość. Nie ma tego złego, zaczynam się przynajmniej rozgrzewać.

Cały blat zawalony jest w statywach, probówkach, kolbach, zlewkach, szalkach Petriego i innych chemicznych cudach wprost z mokrego snu Skłodowskiej-Curie. W samym centrum tego bałaganu siedzi Sherlock w goglach ochronnych i gumowych rękawicach. Podchodzę bliżej i próbuję określić gdzie podziała się standardowa zawartość kuchni. Zresztą pieprzyć to, w tej chwili wystarczy mi tylko mój kubek na herbatę.

Przez cały czas Sherlock nawet nie raczy na mnie spojrzeć. Jest zbyt pochłonięty obserwowaniem rozkładu czegoś, co wylądowało w jednej z probówek. Jakie to typowe… chwileczkę, czy ja przypadkiem nie prosiłem go, żeby trzymał żrące substancje z dala od kuchni?

Otwieram jedną z szafek wiszących nad blatem i dostrzegam mój kochany kubeczek stojący na najwyższej półce. Wspinam się, na palce, żeby tam dosięgnąć. Chciałbym znów wierzyć, że wkrótce urosnę, swojego czasu dodawało mi to skrzydeł.

Osiągnąwszy swój cel, wracam do pozycji, w której mogę dotknąć ziemi całą stopą i niechcący zahaczam łokciem o statyw z kilkoma probówkami. Nawet nie myśląc nad tym co robię, instynktownie próbuję uchronić go przed upadkiem.

Po chwili słyszę brzdęk tłuczonego szkła, a Sherlock nagle podrywa się z miejsca zostawiając swoje doświadczenie. Oczy ma szeroko otwarte i mocno zaciska usta. Łapie mnie za nadgarstek i ciągnie stronę zlewu, gdzie wkłada moją prawą dłoń pod strumień zimnej wody. Dopiero teraz zaczynam czuć dziwne pieczenie, jakby coś wżerało się we mnie. Spoglądam w tamtą stronę.

"Wżerało" jest chyba dobrym słowem, ponieważ dostrzegam na dłoni kilka śmiesznych plamek pozbawionych skóry. Chyba _ratowanie_ jego eksperymentów nie było najlepszym pomysłem, szczególnie jeśli chce się złapać probówkę z kwasem gołymi rękami. Oczywiście do całej sytuacji by nie doszło, gdyby _ktoś_ respektował od czasu do czasu moje prośby.

\- Zwariowałeś?! - słyszę ostry głos Sherlocka, który wciąż nie puszcza mojej ręki i wlepia we mnie oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuję się teraz niesamowicie głupio. Jak małe dziecko, które mama w ostatniej chwili uchroniła przed zrobieniem czegoś niebezpiecznego.

Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem go przeprosić, ale to sprawiłoby, że poczułbym się jeszcze gorzej. Jednocześnie, chciałbym mu też odpysknąć, chociaż wydaje się być cholernie nie na miejscu, więc ostatecznie odpuszczam. Spuszczam głowę, rozważając co mam teraz zrobić.

Po chwili Sherlock łagodnieje. Wypuszcza powoli powietrze, luzuje chwyt na mojej ręce i zaczyna gładzić ją kciukiem. Przymykam oczy, chcąc jak najlepiej czuć jego delikatny dotyk.

\- Boli cię?

Parskam śmiechem słysząc to pytanie. Widzisz, ale nie obserwujesz, cudowny detektywie!

\- Błagam Cię, Sherlock. Byłem na wojnie, nie pamiętam ile razy wyjmowałem sobie szwy z ciała, a na dokładkę zostałem postrzelony. Naprawdę sądzisz, że coś takiego sprawi mi problem?

Sherlock zdaje się nie słyszeć tego, co mówię, bo właśnie zakręcił wodę i ciągnie mnie w stronę salonu. Jestem w stanie wyczuć lekkie drżenie jego ręki. Każe mi usiąść w fotelu i za moment podchodzi do mnie, rozkładając się na podłodze z apteczką.

\- No chyba żartujesz!

Zrywam się na równe nogi, tylko po to, żeby za chwilę zostać popchniętym i wylądować z powrotem w tym samym miejscu. Ta sytuacja jest śmieszna, Sherlock jakoś nigdy nie przejmował się tym, że mogę zostać ranny, kiedy rozwiązuję z nim sprawę, a teraz robi jakąś aferę z małego oparzenia.

Koniec końców poddaje się i rozpieram w fotelu, pozwalając mu popisać się przede mną swoimi umiejętnościami pierwszej pomocy. Bądź co, bądź taka zamiana ról jest dość intrygująca.

\- Możesz mi przypomnieć, który z nas jest lekarzem? - pytam, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

Sherlock nic nie mówi, tylko klęka przede mną i zabiera się za staranne przemywanie mojej rany.

\- Ciekawe czy zostaną po tym blizny…

\- Jeśli w tej chwili się nie uciszysz, gwarantuje, że tak.

Zaczynam śmiać się na głos, za co obrywa mi się morderczym spojrzeniem. Sherlock całą swoją uwagę koncentruje na mojej dłoni. Widzę delikatną bruzdę, którą robi mu się na czole, kiedy intensywnie nad czymś myśli. Lekko dotyka poparzonej skóry, starając zadać mi jak najmniej bólu. To chyba najmilsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek dla mnie zrobił, właściwie to już nawet zapomniałem o tej całej szopce ze skakaniem z Bart’s.

Dłonie Sherlocka są ostrożne, nawet kiedy kończy nakładać opatrunki. Przez chwilę jeszcze ogląda swoje dzieło, a potem podnosi do góry głowę i spogląda mi w oczy. Mam ochotę natychmiast stamtąd uciec, nie mogę wytrzymać intensywności jego spojrzenia.

Sherlock cały czas nie puszcza mojej dłoni. Powoli podnosi ją do ust i składa na niej czuły pocałunek. Mam wrażenie, jakby w tej chwili było coś niestosownego. Siedzę przed nim, ubrany w roboczą koszulę, która ma wielką plamę po kawie na wysokości serca, podczas gdy on klęczy mając na sobie swój elegancki garnitur. Chcę stąd uciec, zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i więcej z niego nie wychodzić. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że uczucia mogą być tak przerażające.

Czuję, że powinienem się teraz odezwać, podziękować mu, przeprosić, cokolwiek. Jednak zamiast tego, sam nie wierząc w to co robię, nawiązuję do tej głupiej analogii, którą wymyślił jakiś czas temu na potrzeby naszej sprawy.

\- Kiedy będę mógł otworzyć pudełko? - pytam i dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że mam gardło wyschnięte na wiór.

\- Sądzę, że tym razem nie będą potrzebne żadne koty – mówi, przytulając policzek do mojej dłoni.

Nie rusza się z miejsca i wpatruje się we mnie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Pochylam się do przodu i przygarniam go do siebie. Tak bardzo za tym tęskniłem… Ramiona Sherlocka zaciskają się na moich plecach, ściągając mnie w dół. Opieram się na kolanach i przesuwam dłonie w górę i w dół, delikatnie gładząc jego ciało.

W końcu odsuwam się od niego, ale tylko na odległość, z której będę mógł bez problemu widzieć jego twarz.

\- Musiałeś kazać mi tak długo czekać? - Pytam doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że szklą mi się oczy, a kiedy Sherlock chce już zaprotestować zamykam mu usta pocałunkiem.

Znowu czuję na sobie ich ciepło, z tą różnicą, że teraz mogę go dotykać i pieścić ile tylko zechcę. Nasze języki zachłannie ocierają się o siebie. Czuję jak jego dłonie zaciskają się coraz mocniej na moich ramionach. Ten gest emanuje ogromną potrzebą - posiadania i bycia posiadanym. Dotyka mnie jego smutek i żal do wszystkich, którzy zawsze spychali go na margines.

Poświęciłeś się tak bardzo i nikt tego nie docenił? Już dobrze, przecież od początku wiedziałem, że jesteś kimś wyjątkowym.

Nazywali cię świrem? Idioci, powinni docenić to, jak bardzo jesteś wspaniały.

Nikt nigdy nie okazał ci czułości? To nic, ja i tak zrobię to lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Będę Cię uwielbiał tak bardzo, że zapomnisz o całym świecie.

Delikatnie gładzę go po policzku, nie odrywając się ani na moment od jego ust. Za każdym razem kiedy przygryzam mu wargę, słyszę jak rwie mu się oddech. Nie panuję już nad tym co robię, wciąż chcę mieć go więcej i więcej. Zdecydowanie za długo na to wszystko czekałem.

Najpierw dotykam jego ar ystokratycznego podbród ka , a potem  znów wracam do ust wciąż nie mogąc się nimi w pełni nasycić. Jedną ręką zaczynam szarpać guziki od  jego  koszuli, a drugą odchylam mu głowę do tyłu ułatwiając sobie dostęp do jego szyi.  Sunę po niej językiem , k ąsam i łapczywie całuję, chcąc zostawić ślady swojej obecności.

Teraz jest mój. Tylko mój.

Sherlock,  ostrożnie odsuwa się i  przytrzymuje mi ręce. 

\- Przepraszam - szepczę spanikowany, biegając spojrzeniem po jego twarzy i starając się odnaleźć moment, w którym popełniłem błąd. Sherlock tylko kręci głową.

\- Podłoga nie nadaje się do tego najlepiej, John - mówi i ciągnie mnie w stronę swojej sypialni.

Kładę go na łóżku i zaczynam zsuwać z niego ubranie. Jest taki piękny... Przesuwam palcami po jego nagim torsie, a po chwili przyciskam do niego usta. Sherlock wzdycha cicho, kiedy dotykam jego ciała. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że okaże się być tak wrażliwy.   
  
Dochodzę do linii jego bokserek i zatrzymuje się. Nie chce ich zdejmować, na pewno nie teraz - na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Póki co wolę smakować jego ciała, poznawać każdy centymetr, nauczyć się na pamięć wszystkich krzywizn i blizn.

Sherlock podnosi się na łokciach i przyciąga mnie do gorączkowego pocałunku. A potem, nawet nie wiem kiedy, znalazłem się pod nim, mając dłonie wplątane w jego włosy. Szepcze mi do ucha, a ja czuję przechodzący mnie dreszcz.

\- Pozwól mi też tego spróbować.

Zaczyna mnie ostrożnie całować, a ja mam wrażenie, że całe moje ciało płonie. Jęczę za każdym razem kiedy jego język dotknie mojej skóry. To zdecydowanie więcej, niż mogę znieść, nawet więcej niż sobie wyobrażałem, że kiedykolwiek od niego dostanę. Jest tak cudowny, że mogę tylko wić się pod nim, błagając w duchu żeby nie przestawał.

Najdłużej zatrzymuje się przy lewym ramieniu, nie mogąc oderwać się od blizny po postrzale. Ślizga językiem po pomarszczonej skórze, na zmianę przygryzając i muskając ją w najdelikatniejszych pocałunkach na jakie jest w stanie się zdobyć. Zaciekawiony spoglądam na jego twarz i widzę, że się uśmiecha.

 - Chciałbym podziękować człowiekowi, który Ci to zrobił – mówi, nie podnosząc na mnie wzroku.

\- Dlaczego? - Staram się brzmieć jak najbardziej obojętnie, chociaż mam przed oczami moment, kiedy znoszą mnie zakrwawionego z frontu. To jedno ze wspomnień, które zawsze już będą budzić we mnie te same uczucia.

\- To dzięki niemu do mnie trafiłeś. - Jego oczy są spokojnie, pełne bezkresnego zaufania. Przyciągam go do kolejnego pocałunku, tym razem powolnego i subtelnego. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsuwamy, Sherlock ma lekko zaróżowione policzki i włosy powywijane we wszystkie strony. Wygląda teraz bardzo młodo i niewinnie, nie mogę przestać się na niego patrzeć.

Unoszę kąciki ust, tak bardzo chciałabym się teraz roześmiać. Jestem szczęśliwy, że udało nam się przełamać nasze uprzedzenia i zaryzykować. Choć z drugiej strony, czyż nie właśnie to robimy cały czas?

Sherlock przekręca lekko głowę, jakby zastanawiał się nad czym teraz myślę. A ja po tym wszystkim, pragnę powiedzieć mu jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz.

\- Kocham Cię.

Chciałem brzmieć mocno i pewnie, ale z moich ust wydobył się tylko lewo słyszalny szept. Sherlock gładzi moje włosy, a potem składa lekki pocałunek na moich wargach.

\- John… - nikt nigdy nie powiedział tego z taką czułością, jak on w tej chwili. Nie pozostawiło mi to jakichkolwiek wątpliwości odnośnie tego, czy dobrze zrobiłem zakochując w nim. - Pewnie mi teraz nie uwierzysz, ale…

\- Cicho bądź - mamroczę, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu na jego szyi. - Przecież wiem.

Tak naprawdę do dzisiaj niczego nie wiedziałem, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia póki trzymałem go w swoich ramionach. Nie będzie go też miało przez cały czas, kiedy będę się budził wiedząc, że on jest przy mnie.

Ból, cierpienie, smutek, zwątpienie, rozpacz, nadzieja, radość, miłość. Zabawne, że to zawsze ona zostaje na sam koniec. A może tak właśnie powinno kończyć się każde życie? A może to ona właśnie rozpoczyna nowe? Nie wiem, ale mogę się założyć, że niedługo się o tym przekonamy - ja i mój cudowny detektyw.

\- John? - Jego głos brzmi niezwykle miękko – Myślę, że Cię kocham.

\- No co ty nie powiesz...

I tak do końca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z tego miejsca chciałabym serdecznie pogratulować wszystkim, którzy dobrnęli do końca. Dziękuję, że byliście ze mną.  
> Specjalne podziękowania należą się także pewnej osobie, która miała swój mały wkład w ten tekst, a w szczególności jego przecinki ♡


End file.
